LatiAsh: Ultra Moon
by storyreader21
Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.
1. Chapter 1

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **The poll results are:**

 **1) starter pokemon:**

 **Female Rowlet: 6**

 **Female Litten: 4**

 **Female Popplio: 4**

 **Male Rowlet: 3**

 **Male Litten: 2**

 **Male Popplio: 1**

 **Unfortunately I tried for an hour and a half, but could only get a male Rowlet (Though my rival somehow got a female Popplio) so I combined the totals for:**

 **Rowlet: 9**

 **Litten: 6**

 **Popplio: 5**

 **2) Name:**

 **Tia: 16**

 **Hikari: 9***

 **Helen: 1**

 **So the name will be Tia.**

 ***There were two reviews with votes, one for Hikari, and the first one for Tia, which as the first one, I used my own vote to add it to the poll.**

 **Chapter 1**

A young girl with white shorts, black hair just past her shoulders, green sandals, and an orange shirt with red flowers stood in the living room of a house on Melemele Island.

 **Well, now we've got a house for when not on our journey.** The girl said without moving her mouth, while remembering when they first arrived.

 _' **MOM!** The girl's voice yelled, before a shiny Latias quickly flew over, and knocked a human woman out of the way of a dark energy net, only for it to catch the Latias, and Pikachu on it's back, causing them to be launched into a tree wrapped in the dark energy net while it attacks them, while they were close to two people in Team Rocket outfits._

 _"It's over." A man said with a sneer as everyone around looked on in shock, before he ordered the two rocket agents to "Bring him here."'_

Luckily Celebi came out of the tree and used it's time travel to get them to safety, even if the dark energy of the net changed the location they came out of.

Instead of coming out at the same spot they left, they came out in a different region known as Alola, where they made several decisions, after the net was removed.

 _'_ Thanks for getting us out of there. _The shiny Latias told the celebi after it removed the net once it realized where they were._

You're welcome. Ash. _The Celebi said, as the shiny Latias, now known as Ash made sure Pikachu was okay._

Now What? _Pikachu asked._

We don't know if there are still memembers of Team Rocket in this time. _Celebi said._ So it would be best if we hid the month or two it will take me to recover my strength enough to take us back without using the special healing waters we used last time.

If we have to wait, then why don't we use the time to complete another journey? _The Pikachu said._ You can return us to the same point, no matter when we leave, and we could use the journey to get stronger for when we go back.

That would work. _Celebi said._ But, Ash you would need to use a different human form incase Team Rocket is still looking for you.

 _Ash looked down, then back up._ Well, everyone thinks I became a male pokemon, due to me being born male, when I really became a female one. So I'll just you use a female form, and I can give Pikachu my cap, since everyone would think I would never give it to anyone else.

That'll work. _Celebi said._ This is the Alola region. It's not well known, but very nice, and with Mew's help I was able to get a bank account, mostly to buy candy to bribe mew with, but there is enough in it to get a house so we can register for a journey.

We? _Pikachu said._ You're coming on the journey with us? Wouldn't that mean you had to be captured?

Of course. _Celebi said._ It is the safest method, and a journey will be fun. _'_

With Celebi's help they were able to get a small house, so they could register, and Ash formed his current female form, deciding to go by the name Tia.

 _So Tia._ Celebi said. _Are you excited to meet new Alolan pokemon?_

 **Of course.** Tia replied.

 _That's right._ Celebi said. _I want to hurry up and meet some too! Alright Tia, I know it's still night time, but here that doesn't really matter. Go get ready for some exploring!_

Tia then entered her bedroom and put on a yellow purse, with two parallel white lines that bend in the middle to form a circle and a black strap, and a straw sunhat with a green ribbon and red flower that she had gotten to help blend in as a girl, before looking over at Pikachu, who was wearing a version of Ash's hat made to fit him.

 _Time to go?_ Pikachu asked.

 **Yep.** Tia said getting a small wince from Pikachu as they walked out the room.

 _Now you look ready for anything._ Celebi said. _Why don't we head up torward Iki Town and see what we can discover in Alola?_

 **Alright.** Tia said as they left the house, Pikachu, knowing how iconic it was for him to stay out of the pokeball, and that that could be used to track it, had a special pokeball, along with Celebi, that he found passable, but not perfect, and was currently in it with Celebi in it's pokeball, as they headed up the path next to the house, looking around as they did.

As Tia was walking, she came across some tall grass that as she approached, had a pokemon come out of it to attack. Though before Tia could release a pokemon, three other pokemon came between the pokemon and Tia.

 _Leave..._ The owl like pokemon said.

 _...her..._ The cat like pokemon said.

 _...alone!_ The sea lion like pokemon finished.

 _Tch...Fine..._ The pokemon said, leaving.

 **Thank you.** Ash told them, **But I do have pokemon with me.**

 _Sorry._ They said abashed.

 **It's okay.** Tia said. **It's the thought that counts.**

"Hey there cousin!" A voice called, causing Tia to turn around and see Professor Kukui, who she met when house hunting. "Hang on, I know you. your Tia. Right?! You ok? I saw you get attacked like that!"

 **Yeah.** **I got a bit of help.** Tia said, glancing back at the pokemon that helped her.

"Looks like you did!" Kukui said. "Though I sure didn't expect that, yeah...I didn't think these little fellows would dash out on their own to help save a stranger! But I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. Welcome to Alola, the Pokemon Paradise! That's what I'm supposed to be saying. People, and pokemon live and work together here in Alola, too. Don't you ever forget...You can go anywhere, yeah, as long as you got pokemon in your corner! Wild pokemon could be lurking in the tall grass, yeah, just waiting to leap out and bite you, but, you'll be fine if you've got partner pokemon of your own. Hey there! Here, let me introduce the pokemon that helped you just now."

Kukui then pointed to the owl. "This is the grass type pokemon Rowlet."

 _Hello!_ The pokemon said with a male voice while spinning around.

Kukui then pointed to the cat pokemon. "And the fire type pokemon Litten."

 _Hello!_ Litten said with a male voice while throwing back his head.

"And the water type pokemon Popplio." Kukui finished pointing at the sea lion pokemon.

 _Hello!_ Popplio said with a female voice while clapping her tail fins together.

"Y'see, the fact of the matter is..." Kukui said. "One of these pokemon will become your partner now, Woo! I know from our last meeting when I helped you move in alone, that you already have a partner, but you can never have enough pokemon friends. Heh...Maybe that's why they wanted to save you?" Go on and choose the one you'd like to have as a partner pokemon, cousin?!"

 **Thank you.** Tia said, looking at the pokemon before picking Rowlet.

 _Me?_ Rowlet said happy to be chosen.

"Rowlet can fly up on it's enemies, real quiet like, yeah, and catch'em by surprise!" Kukui said. So you wanna go with the grass type pokemon Rowlet?"

 **Yes.** Tia said picking Rowlet up.

"So you went with Rowlet!" Kukui said, giving Tia a pokeball. "Woo, what a fine looking team you two are! Here's a pokeball for Rowlet. She should feel nice and comfy in there. Alright then, let's let's go up to Iki Town Tia, Woo! Time to meet the Island Kahuna!"

 **Island Kahuna?** Tia asked.

"Truth is, that partner Rowlet of yours is a gift from the Kahuna not me." Kukui said. "So let's go show it off, and say a proper thank you, cousin. It may not be the only gift you get! Incase you hadn't heard, the Kahunas are all crazy strong pokemon trainers. Be careful about getting into battle with them!"

Kukui then started walking. "Iki Town is right up here! Get Rowlet there in that pokeball I gave you."

 **Alright.** Tia said as Rowlet went in without any resistance, before they headed up to Iki Town.

As they were approaching the stairs that acted as the entrance to Iki Town, a young male ran down them.

"Hey, hey!" he said while Tia quietly released Rowlet to the side in slight suspicion. "Which pokemon are you going to choose as your partner? Have you decided? Oh yeah, I'm Hau! I couldn't wait for us to pick partners together, so I came to find you myself!"

 _Down here!_ Rowlet called, getting Hau's attention.

"Whoa!" He said, "Your Rowlet is so cool! Hey, wait! You already picked your pokemon?!"

"Sorry about that Hau." Kukui said walking up. "We had a little accident on the way here, so I ended up letting Tia choose her pokemon first without you."

"Fair enough." Hau said. "I guess it was just fate for you guys to meet!"

"But you can choose one of these two, Hau!" Kukui said gesturing to the Popplio and Litten behind him as they moved in front of him.

 _Pick me!_ Popplio said.

 _No me!_ Litten said.

"Then my partner will be..." Hau said. "Popplio I choose you!"

"Yes!" Popplio said happily while Litten pouted.

"Alola friend." Hau said to Popplio. "I decided ages ago that you're the one I wanted to have an adventure with! We're gonna do so much stuff together! Just you wait and see!"

 _Can't wait!_ Popplio replied going to Hau.

"Professor." Hau said. "You will take good care of Litten, right?"

"You better believe I will, Hau!" Kukui replied. "Alright then Litten, everybody, time to get back in your balls for now."

"Wait up." Hau said turning to Tia. "Me and Popplio have a favor to ask. Be our opponents in our first ever pokemon battle together!"

 **Yeah.** Tia said with a smile at his enthusiasm, as Hau started jumping up and down and cheering.

"Alright." Hau said. "I'm seriously going to enjoy this!"

 **Alright Rowlet, you're up.** Tia said as Rowlet moved into position, while Tia quickly searched Rowlet's mind for the attacks he knew.

"Water gun." Hau ordered, causing Popplio to hit Rowlet with a stream of water, though as a grass type it wasn't as effective as normal.

 **Leafage.** Tia said, causing Rowlet to strike Popplio with glowing leaves for critical damage.

"Growl." Hau said, making Popplio lower Rowlet's attack by growling.

 **Leafage.** Tia called, with the attack knocking out Popplio.

"Our first Lost!" Hau said. "Sorry, Popplio!"

"Whoa!" Hau said. "That was awesome Tia! You and Rowlet are both cool! You've gotta have the kind of battles where everyone has fun. You and you're partner pokemon too. Ya know?

"Right on Tia!" Kukui said. "You and Hau both brought out the best in you're partners, and pulled off some spectacular moves, yeah! Iki Town is right up those stairs, come on Tia!

Hau then ran up to the base of the stairs, before stopping, and calling back. "You should totally check out Iki Town!"

With a shake of her head, Tia went up the stairs and into Iki Town.

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter.**

 **The clothes are described as close as I can to what the character wears at the beginning.**

 **I still need to figure out what pokemon Tia will have on her main team besides, Pikachu, Celebi, Rowlet, (Dusk) rockruff, and an Alolan Vulpix I'm going to bring over with pokemon bank if it is up (if not I will use GTS). Any suggestions for the last pokemon Tia needs, besides special legendary pokemon/ultra beasts?**

 **I also need to decide if I will include festival plaza, and global missions in this.**

 **On an unrelated note, a while ago, I remember reading a Ranma 1/2 and Tenchi Muyo crossover fanfiction, but can't remember the name. In it Tenchi moves to Ranma's school to get away from his problems for a vacation, with Waahu's help, and ends up becoming Ranma's tutor. And even though he knows about the curse, he and Ranma-chan slowly fall in love. The goddess Tsunami is also interested in Tenchi, and Ranma-chan ends up the first wife and Tsunami/Sasami the second wife. Also it is discovered that Tsunami helped Ranma with the catfist as a child, and because of that, can use the Wings of the light hawk like Tenchi and Tsunami(This is discovered in a fight when Ranma and Tenchi's classmates are kidnapped during a field trip). Finally when they graduate from Ranma's school Ranma does it as Ranma Misaki. Does anyone know the name of this story so I can reread it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **Thank you WhiteDoll for answering my question from last chapter about the ranma/tenchi fic.**

 **Chapter 2**

After the three of them walked up the stairs Kukui turned torwards Tia, and Hau.

"And we're here!" He said. "This right here is Iki Town! This town is where folks come to worship the pokemon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see! Looks like the Kahuna's nowhere to be found, though... I guess there must be some trouble somewhere on the island that needs fixing, yeah?"

"Yeah." Hau said. "The kahuna wandered off without a word to anybody, singing a little ditty or something. I'm gonna stop by home for a sec. I've got to show my mom Popplio!"

"Hey, I've got an idea for you, Tia." Kukui said as Hau ran off. "If you head through the village and up the hill, you can visit the ruins that belong to Tapu Koko. That's our island's guardian deity, yeah, why don't you go and introduce yourself. If you're really lucky, maybe you'll actually get a glimpse of the guardian deity yourself! I'll stick around here and wait to see if the kahuna comes back."

Following the directions Tia followwed the path, passing an old lady, and her Alolan Meowth.

"Going to pay your respects to the guardian deity." She called. "It's a fickle one, but I hope you meet it."

Near the top Tia saw a girl that was talking to something in her bag.

"I know! I know." She said. "I'll take you to the ruins. So, please stay in the bag. We could get in trouble if someone sees you."

When Tia got up to the top, she saw the girl watching helplessly while a small pokemon that looked like a cloud, was surrounded by Spearow in the middle of the plank bridge.

"Ah..." The girl said when she noticed Tia.

 **What's wrong?** Tia asked.

"H..help!" The girl said. "Save Nebby!"

 _Help!_ The pokemon, Nebby cried.

"Those Spearow are attacking it." The girl said. "But... I'm not a trainer. I can't...Please. Please save Nebby. I'll heal your pokemon."

With that she healed Rowlet before Tia stepped on the plank bridge, only to be attacked by a Spearow.

The Spearow used Leer, only to be hit by Tackle, then responded with Pursuit, only to be hit by another tackle, and respond with anothe Pursuit, only to be knocked out by Rowlet's final tackle.

"You managed to chase off one of the Spearow." The girl said. "But...oh, but there are still more! Please...please help Nebby if you can! But be careful. It looks like that attack may have damaged the plank bridge, too..."

Tia managed to get to Nebby and cover it with her body, only for Nebby to release a sphere of energy that destroyed the bridge, and caused them both to fall.

Tia was about to transform when, an electric pokemon flew up knocking away the Spearow in the process, and caught Tia, still holding Nebby, before bringing them back to the girl, before taking off, without saying anything, just nodded at Tia. Though the pokemon itself looked sort of like a totem.

"Pew!" The girl sighed. "Oh...oh, thank goodness! You tried using your power again... didn't you? Oh, Nebby...You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again! No... I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby... I know you were trying to save me that time...And I couldn't even help you that time."

 _It's fine._ Nebby said, not paying full attention as it headed to where the pokemon that saved them was, and picking something up.

"What...what is that? The girl said, as Nebby gave the item to her. "A sparkling...stone? It feels warm somehow..."

The girl then turned to Tia, "Please, forgive me...I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

 **Who are you?** Tia asked.

"I'm...I'm Lillie." The girl said, before giving Tia the sparkling stone, who put it in her bag. "And I suppose...this stone must belong to you. Please. Don't tell anyone about this...About seeing Nebby...It's...It's a secret ok? Come on, into the bag Nebby."

 _Okay._ Nebby said getting in.

"Um..." Lillie said as she started leaving. "I'm worried we might be attacked again by some wild pokemon or...or something. I know it's too much for me to ask it, but...Do you think you could see us back to town?"

 **Of course.** Tia said, walking up to her, before the two of them walked back to Iki Town together, seeing and joining Kukui on the platform in the middle of the town.

"Oh! Tia!" Kukui said. "You already met Lillie, huh? She's my assistant, yeah! Lillie, I thought you were with the kahuna?"

"Kahuna Hala?" Lillie said. "He said that he had something to attend to. So he left town on his own. I was just, um, taking a little stroll up Mahalo Trail, while I waited for him to return."

"And that's how you met our new neighbor Tia, huh? Kukui said. "She just got to Alola recently. Help her find her way around, yeah?"

"So..." Lillie said. "You're also one of the professors's acquaintances? It's nice to meet you."

They then heard voices from near the stairs in the center area of town.

"The kahuna is back! Kahuna Hala has returned! Our guardian's chosen one is back! Only one of the strongest pokemon users in all Alola, yeah!"

When they looked they saw a man in a blue undershirt, and unbuttoned yellow overshirt that had to be the one they were talking about.

"Have I missed something?" The man asked.

"There you are, Kahun Hala!" Kukui said. "Was there some kind of trouble?"

"Ahaha!" Hala said. "I just got caught up in the middle of some brawling Rockruff, that's all. Sorry Lillie, What were you saying before? For some reason, I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about..."

"Oh, um..." Lillie said. "Yes, Kahuna Hala...Nebby got attacked by some Spearow on plank bridge. And Tia helped protect it. But the bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them would fall straight to the bottom of the ravine...And that was when the Islands guardian deity swooped in to save them!"

"Woo!" Kukui said. "That's something you don't hear everyday!"

"Ho!" Hala added. "Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you. Kukui my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! Looks like we have a brave and kind new Pokemon Trainer in our midst!"

"She already had a pokemon before coming to Alola, but she is definately brave and kind." Kukui said as Tia blushed.

"I'm glad to meet you, child." Hala said. "I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui had told me of your coming. I'm glad we've got the chance to meet today."

 _Me too!_ Nebby said, having got out of the bag without anyone seeing.

"Oh! When did you get out again?" Lillie asked. "I know that Kahuna Hala, and the professor will keep you safe from any harm, but you should still stay in the bag out of sight. It's safer that way!"

Lillie then turned to Tia. "Nebby, well...It seems to have taken a liking to you. I-I have read that pokemon like it when you pet them, or take care of them you know."

"Alright, here is a lovely gift from me to help make today special, Tia!" Kukui said, handing Tia a pokedex with a strange appearance. "A pokedex, is a real hi-tech, kind of of tech, yeah, that can automatically record data about any pokemon that you meet. Your new partner pokemon is already registered. Oh yeah, check it out!"

Kukui then handed her a passport. "And this is a Trainer passport that I had put together for you, well, you got to meet the kahuna at least. Ready to head home now, Tia?

 **Yeah.** Tia said preparing to get off the platform. **Good idea.**

"Oh, yeah! Tia!" Hau called stopping her before she got off the platform. "Hold up a sec!"

"What is it, Hau? Did you forget something?" Hala asked.

"You're seriously asking me that?!" Hau asked. "Who's the one here who forgot to tell anyone before wandering off for a little stroll, and a sing without a word, huh?"

Hala looked away not wanting to answer, only to notice a sparkle from Tia's bag.

"Hm?" Hala said. "Tia...Would you be so kind as to give me a look at that sparkling stone there?"

 **Sure.** Tia said, handing it over.

"Could it be?!" Hala asked himself.

"Tutu isn't that..." Hau said.

"You were saved by Tapu Koko at the bridge, wasn't that what I heard, Tia?" Hala asked.

 **Yeah, it rescued me.** Tia said confused, at what was going on.

"So it even deigned to give you a stone..." Hala said. "Perhaps you are here in Alola, Tia, because this is where you are meant to be. Allow me to borrow this stone for now. Fret not! I'll return it to you tomorrow evening. You have the making of a brillant Trainer. I can see that light within you, too. You must do us the honor of joining us in our festival tomorrow!"

"First I'll make sure you get back home safe today, though, Tia." Kukui said. "Lillie, you two should come with us, too, yeah, wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day. You or that precious pokemon of yours!"

"Yes..." Lillie said. "I will keep an eye on..."

 _Yes?_ Nebby called from behind them, having heard them talking about it.

"Oh, you!" Lillie said as the others laughed. "Would you not try to escape the very moment you were told not to wander off!"

Later, after making it home, and finding out the festival is late the next day, Tia released Pikachu and Celebi, along with Rowlet.

 _Oh!_ Celebi said seeing Rowlet. _Is this our new teammate?_

 _Lady Celebi!_ Rowlet said in shock, as Tia changed back into her true form, which luckily for Rowlet's identification abilities, now matches the gender of the illusion. _Lady Latias!_

 _Close._ Tia said explaining everything that had happened.

 _In that case._ Rowlet said. _I will do my best to help protect you._

 _Welcome to the team._ Pikachu said, before they went to bed.

 **I still need to figure out what pokemon Tia will have on her main team besides, Pikachu, Celebi, Rowlet, (Dusk) rockruff, and an Alolan Vulpix I'm going to bring over with pokemon bank if it is up (if not I will use GTS). Any suggestions for the last pokemon Tia needs, besides special legendary pokemon/ultra beasts?**

 **I also still need to decide if I will include festival plaza, and global missions in this. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

 **Hi** **\- machine**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **Chapter 3**

Around sunset the next day, they were getting ready to leave for the festival, when they heard a knock at the door.

Tia returned her pokemon and went to open it, only for Kukui to let himself in.

"Hey there, Tia!" Kukui said. "You already know how to catch pokemon, from your Pikachu, so it's time to head directly to the festival, though first I'll give you some pokeballs and potions."

 **Thanks.** Tia said before leaving to Iki Town, only having to knockout one wild, Grubbin on the way, along with fighting Lass Audrey, and her Buneary, Youngster Jimmy, and his Caterpie, and Preschooler Oliver, and his Alolan Rattata.

As Tia approached the stairs to Iki Town, she saw two strange people.

"Measuring the aura readings here... the numbers appear to be a bit high." One said. "What do you think captain?"

"Huh?! What was what?" The captain said. "Did you say something? I was...well, I was certainly not distracted by this foolish display of festivity! So there are aura readings in this place...perhaps it may be the effect of the one they call the Island Kahuna. But everything is so bright here in Alola...far brighter then we had been told it would be. I find it loathsome. This awful brightness."

"Even though this is the light we have sought for so long?" The first one said.

Yes, yes." The captain said. "I suppose you are right. We must carry out our investigations to return the light to our own world as well. Before the blinding one can awaken..."

They then noticed Tia.

"You-" The first one, a girl, said. "You are not native to Alola, then, are you? You seem to have come from far away..." They then left.

 **That was suspicious** Tia said to herself as she entered Iki Town, only to see a festival underway, as Kahuna Hala approached her.

"The Alola region is made up of our four islands." Hala said. "And each island has it's own guardian pokemon. Our festival today is held to express or thanks to the great pokemon guardian deities for always remaining by our sides. Well, we may call it a festival, but it's just this little thing you see here. There may not be many of us, but at least every last one of us here goes all out."

With that Hala stepped to the side while Tia approached where she saw Hau and Popplio.

"Ho! Howzit, Tia?" Hau asked. "Man, I thought you'd never make it! Me and Popplio've been waiting for ages!"

 _That's right._ Popplio agreed.

"Hold on..." Hau said. "Didn't anyone explain to you about tonight?!"

"Oh yeah!" Kukui said as he and Lillie walked up. "Right on time!"

"But to what, exactly?" Lillie asked while calming down Nebby.

"A full-powered festival for pokemon battling!" Kukui said. "We battle in the name of Tapu Koko, putting our best moves against one another, in friendly competition to please our guardian. Woo!"

"So." Lillie said turning to Tia and Hau, "You two will be taking part in the battle? I don't like seeing pokemon fight one another, since they so often end up getting hurt. But...I'll be sure to watch you both."

"Your pokemon have fought for you, so show them the same in return, Tia." Hala said walking up and healing their pokemon. "Allow me to heal them for you at this time."

Afterwards Hala asked Tia if she was ready for the pokemon battle.

 **Yes.** Tia said.

"Then let's begin." Hala said guiding them to the platform.

"For all life on our islands..." Hala said. "and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts...we pray for your protection...for them and all Melemele. May this pokemon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity-Tapu Koko!"

"Before you stands Hau-grandson to the kahuna." Hala said as Hau walked onto the platform.

"Let's have fun with this Popplio!" Hau said.

"Before him stands Tia-" Hala continued as Tia moved onto the platform. "One who has met Tapu Koko!"

"As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?" Hau told her.

"Tia! Hau!" Hala called "Bring forth the power of your pokemon!"

With that Hau released a Pichu, while Tia went with Rowlet.

 **Leafage**. Tia called, causing Pichu to be pelted with leaves.

"Thundershock!" Hau called causing Pichu to electrocute Rowlet.

 **Leafage!** Tia called, knocking out Pichu with the leaves as Hau sent out Popplio in return.

 **Leafage!** Tia called, getting a super effective attack in.

"Growl." Hau called, causing Popplio to growl, and lower Rowlet's attack.

 **Leafage.** Tia called, hitting Popplio with a weaker version of the attack from earlier due to growl.

"Tackle." Hau called makking Popplio slam into Rowlet.

 **Leafage!** Tia called finishing off Popplio.

"What?" Hau said. "It's already over?! Phew...that was awesome, Tia! That was a really great battle! I had a blast fighting you!"

"It was a good battle." Hala said. "With this even..."

 _Wonderful battle!_ Tapu Koko chose that moment to call out.

"Ho!" Hala said. "You heard it yourself! Tapu Koko's song of approval!

"Oh, I nearly forgot.!" Hala said walking up to Tia and giving her a bracelet. "I think it is time you take this, Tia. Your Z-Power Ring, a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lives deep within pokemon...It can bring forth their Z-Power. We Kahuna's can make Z-Power Rings using stones like the sparkling stone that you received from Tapu Koko. Though you will need to undergo the island challenge, and collect Z-crystals for yourself, if you wish to draw forth pokemon's Z-power! And yet you have already received that sparkling stone...It seems Tapu Koko took quite the liking to you...or perhaps it has a mission for you."

"Well, it's time for you to start your island challenge!" Kukui called. "If you visit every island, maybe you will figure out what the mission is.

 **The island challenge?** Tia asked confused.

"Four islands." Kukui said. "You'll travel to each of the four islands here in the Alola region. The island challenge is about aiming to be the strongest trainer...The Island Challenge Champion, woo!"

"Sounds great, right" Hau laughed. "I can't wait to have an adventure!"

"But I'll let Kahuna Hala explain the details!" Kukui said.

"The island challenge Kukui spoke of..." Hala said. "It is a journey to overcome your own limitations as you travel the far corners of Alola and meet with others along the path. It is the great adventure that children in the Alola Region embark on, along with their pokemon once they reach 11 years of age! Allow me to give you both the island challenge amulets you will need."

"Awesome!"' Hau said accepting his. "Thanks Tutu! I'm gonna make it through the island challenge to try to become an Island Challenge Champion!"

"There is one for you as well, Tia." Hala said giving Tia hers as she clipped it on her bag. "Please do give the island challenge a try."

"Yeah, doing the island challenge is the best way to really get to know Alola!" Kukui said as they all started leaving.

"Tapu Koko is amazing isn't it." Lillie told Tia as they were walking at the back of the line, heading to the exit. "I hope I can meet it again someday, and thank it for saving Nebby..."

 **Me too.** Tia said with a smile.

"It saved you as well, didn't it?" Lillie said. "And left you with that sparkling stone...even though you're a stranger to this place."

"Suppose it's time to get you kids home, yeah?" Kukui called back to them.

"Nebby..." Lillie said. "Alola is full of all kinds of wonders, isn't it?"

With that they headed to their homes, not noticing the two behind them.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I still haven't decided the last pokemon for the team, but have decided not to do the festival pplaza.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **POKEBANK IS WORKING FOR ULTRA!**

 **Chapter 4**

The next day Tia heard a knock at the door, and went outside with her pokemon and saw Lillie.

"Oh, um..." Lillie said. "The professor said...'Hey there, Lillie! Bring me that great new Trainer, Woo!' So I'm here to show you the way to his pokemon lab, if you will follow me. It's, um...It's this way."

They managed to get to the lab easily, using the ledges as shortcuts, However once they got there they heard a commotion.

"Ahh..." Lillie said. "There they go again...The Pokemon Research Lab has its own unique charm, as I think you might agree. I've actually been, um, imposing on the professor here for the last three months. I'm not much of an assistant, but it's the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay. Maybe I'd be more help if I was a real Pokemon Trainer, too...The professor...He never stops researching moves. Not even...inside the lab itself. Looks like we'll have to patch the roof again...And I had just washed his lab coat, and finally gotten it clean, too. Now it'll be in shreds...and I'm no goodbat mending clothes...So he'll just have to buy another new one...We should probably go in before he does any more damage..."

With that they entered the lab, to see Kukui laughing with a Rockruff.

"Hey there, Tia!" Kukui called when he saw them. "Thanks for getting her for me, Lillie!"

"Of course." Lillie said as Kukui walked up to them. "However I can be of help...I am supposed to be your assistant, right?"

"Rockruff's moves were just so stylin, and I was making good progression with my research." Kukui said. "Say, Tia, lemme see your pokedex for a second, yeah?"

 **Sure.** Tia said handing it over.

"So what do you think of the place?" Kukui asked. "Not bad, right? But that's not why I called you here, eh? Here! It's finally arrived!"

"It...?" Lillie asked.

"What's wrong, Lillie?" Kukui asked. "Don't make me do all the talking. See, there's this pokemon in your pokedex called Rotom..."

 **Rotom?** Tia asked.

"Oh, I can tell you about Rotom." Lillie said. "It is a peculiar pokemon, with a body made of something like electricity...It can take up residence in machines."

"Yeah, buddy!" Kukui said messing with the pokedex. "And to put that crazy skill of Rotom's to work...It's the next generation of pokedexes, but it's only complete once Rotom has gone into this body specially developed for it! A whole new way for people and pokemon to communicate, Woo! And there is only a few of these beauties out in the world so far! And now if I power up your pokedex with the parts that I just got in..."

 _Huh, What's going on._ A pokemon said appearing to the side of Kukui, which judging by it's appearance, and Lillie's description was Rotom.

"Hey now!" Kukui said. "Sorry, bout that, Rotom. Guess I surprised you?"

 _Just a little._ Rotom said.

"Rotom!" Kukui said. "Here, boy! I powered up your favorite dex! Give Tia here a helping hand, yeah?"

 _Okay!_ Rotom said entering the pokedex.

"Check it out, Tia!" Kukui said, Now Rotom can talk to you! It may take it a little while to get used to its new job, but I'd say Rotom's taken a liking to you!"

"And this will help how exactly?" Lillie asked.

"Tia hasn't been here in Alola long yet," Kukui said, "So I decided to give her this special Rotom Dex to help her navigate around."

 **Thank you very much.** Tia said.

"You can see where your headed just by looking at Rotom, and if you give it a little tap, you can even check out the Town Map!"

"A-lo-la!" Hau said walking in. "The salty breeze caught me and brought me here to you!"

"So Tia," Kukui said, "I'm leaving this Rotom Dex in your hands! Rotom, you look after Tia, yeah?"

"So that's the Rotom Dex, eh?" Hau said. "It's kinda cute."

"All right then, Tia! You too Hau!" Kukui said. "Get a move on!"

 **Ok!** Tia said.

"To the Trainer's School!" Kukui said. "You've gotta learn the basics of being a pokemon trainer through battling. It's a long road to becoming the island challenge champion, and the Trainer's School is the first step! What about you Hau?"

"I'm good." Hau said, "I just wanna play with my pokemon!"

The Island Challenge..." Lillie said. "So this is how the people of Alola connect with the world around them. And then there's the way that you and Rowlet both chose one another. And now with Rotom helping you out as well...Even Nebby likes you! I guess there's something about you that makes pokemon feel comfortable when their by your side."

"Lillie," Kukui said "you take care of Tia, yeah! Until she gets used to Rotom, help her find her way around!"

Lillie nodded at this before going to wait outside for Tia.

"The pokemon center is practically right next to your house, isn't it Tia?" Lillie asked Tia once she got outside, before eveything got darker, "Ah..."

"...Pew." Lillie sighed once the light returned. "Nebby...don't worry-it's ok. This must be what they call a lunar eclipse. It happens when the moon gets covered up."

"Was a lunar eclipse forecast for today?" Kukui asked. "Ah, well. It must be some kind of good omen, yeah!"

"An omen?" Lillie said. "You think something good will happen?"

"Sure!" Kukui said. "A long, long time ago, Alola was cloaked in darkness, yeah...But people say that's when Alola's people and pokemon blasted all that darkness away with light. And they also say that was why people started gathering Z-crystals, and that custom turned into the island challenge. Tia! Now that you've got that Z-Power Ring, I hope you'll collect tons of Z-crystals! Woo! That's exactly what a move researcher like me needs to uncover new secrets!"

"Professor, that's not why she's supposed to be doing it..." Lillie said. "Come on Tia, I'll show you to the pokemon center."

With that Tia headed up to the pokemon center only having to fight two slowpokes, and a wingull, due to avoiding the sight of the trainers on the path.

In front of the pokemon center Tia found Lillie waiting.

"Here, let me show you the pokemon center. Follow me." Lillie said entering the center with Tia following to see, a Nurse Joy, next to a computer, what looked like a cafe to the left, and a store on the right.

"If you talk to the woman at the counter, she can restore your pokemon to perfect health." Lillie said. "It's amazing isn't it?" I can't stand seeing pokemon in pain...you can also deposit pokemon in the pc here, or take them out. And at the pokemart you can buy all kinds of items that should help you during your trials. I'd take a look if I were you. Over there is the cafe area. I like to relax there with a frosty glass of moomoo milk. I read something in a travel guide about Alola once...Apparently each pokemon center in Alola offers a different selection of drinks. I've heard they also sell special treats, and that sometimes the staff have tips for trial goers. We should head to the Trainer's School next. But have your pokemon taken care of first if you think that they need a little aid."

With that Lillie headed outside, while Tia approached the counter, noticing a Rockruff comforting an Alolan Vulpix to the side from the corner of her eye.

"Welcome to the pokemon center!" Nurse Joy said. "Still hard at work today, are you? Would you like me to restore your pokemon?"

 **Yes**. Tia said.

"I'll take your pokemon for a few seconds then." Nurse Joy said taking them, and putting them in the healing machine. "Thanks for waiting! Rowlet, and the rest of your team should be all better now! We hope to see you again!"

 **Hey Nurse Joy,** Tia said looking at the two pokemon she saw earlier. **What's going on with them?**

"Oh." Nurse Joy said. "The Rockruff is wild, but the Vulpix was abandoned by a trainer from Johto, due to hatching with the ability Snow Warning, which causes a hailstorm in battle, which the trainer is terrified of."

 **That's not fair.** Tia said with a frown. **They are wonderful pokemon, and their are ways to suppress abilities like that.**

"I'll tell you what." Nurse Joy said. "I would just wait for Kahuna Hala to stop by, but if you can cheer her up, you can have her."

 **Thanks.** Tia said walking over to them.

 **You know.** Tia said. **There are many, many, many trainers in the world. Odds are at least one of them will want a pokemon like you.**

 _Really. Where can I find one?_ Vulpix said, perking up before Rockruff sniffed Tia, before springing up with a yelp. _Lady Latias!_

 **Not quite.** Tia said showing them the memories of what happened to her.

Rockruff, and Vulpix stared at each other before nodding. _We'll help you._

 **You sure.** Tia asked.

 _We're sure._ They replied.

 **Alright.** Tia said, catching them and, after getting a moomoo milk with a free sweet heart and several pokebeans, headed out to follow Tia to the Pokemon Trainer School nearby.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I'm not sure about how they joined Tia, but I'm not very good at comforting either.**

 **Anyway the reviews for the suggestion for the last pokemon on Ash's team (other then cap Pikachu, which from what I can figure so far, needs to be on at least the second Island) are Salazzle, Poipole, Mew, and Abandoned Alolan Raichu. of them all Mew is the only one I know for sure will work, and have a rough idea how (though it will be level 100 and shiny), and would be guaranteed to get a Z-crystal, but I will put a poll up for the readers to decide.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **I just checked the poll and the result is:**

 **Mew: 3**

 **Poipole: 2**

 **Abandoned Alolan Raichu: 0**

 **Salazzle: 2**

 **As such the winner is Mew. More information will be added at the bottom.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **Chapter 5**

Tia approached Lillie in front of the gate to the Trainer School.

"Here we are. You see the Trainer School is..." Lillie said before being interrupted by the cry of a Tauros, causing them to look down the street. "It's a...a...what in the world?! Well, it looks like we won't be going that way anytime soon, thanks to Tauros there...But we were only planning to go as far as the Trainer's School anyway. We'll just leave that for someone else to deal with. Come. Follow me."

With that Tia followed Lillie into the Trainer School.

"Hey there, Tia!" Kukui said somehow getting there first. "I must have passed you two somehow, yeah? But welcome to the Trainer's School, the place to learn how to be a pokemon trainer!"

"Professor Kukui!" a girl behind Kukui said. "Is this the child you told me about?"

"Yeah, Tia's a real tough one, too. Put her through the wringer good, Teach!" Kukui said. "Four trainers! You've got to beat four pokemon trainers here at the school, Tia! The experience will surely help you and your pokemon grow stronger, yeah! Actually...speaking of experience, why don't you take this. If you keep this Exp. Share on, yeah, all the pokemon on your team can get Exp. Points from battle."

"The trainers who will take part in this lesson may be inside or outside the school." The girl said after Kukui gave Tia the Exp. Share. "You may also want to visit our classrooms. You'll learn things there that will help you on your journey, I'd say. Allright. Let the lesson begin!"

"She may not look all that tough, but that teach trains her kids right!" Kukui said after the girl left. "One of her students is even a captain! If you want a bit of advice from me, here's something that might help. Once you've fought a species of pokemon once, you can easily see what types of moves will work best on it in your next battle. Wondering about in the tall grass to meet lots of different pokemon will help with that! Battle all the time, oh yeah!"

Eventually Tia made it to the last pokemon trainer, and even got some training in with wild pokemon on the way. Though for some reason Pikachu didn't get any exp.

"Looks like you beat everybody else, huh." The final trainer said, "But don't think you'll beat me the same way! Ekans ability is going to get you!"

With that Rising Star Joseph released Ekans, while Tia released Rockruff. Who's attack stat was lowered by Ekans Intimidate ability.

 **Happy Hour.** Tia said creating a happy atmosphere.

"Bite." Joseph ordered causing Ekans to bite Rockruff.

 **Thunder Fang.** Tia commanded getting both a critical hit, and paralyzing Ekans so he couldn't attack.

 **Thunder Fang again!** Tia ordered gaining victory.

"Winning even after your attack stat is lowered...An indomitable spirit, indeed!" Joseph said. "Intimidate is an Ability that lowers your opponents Attack Stat. If you understand your pokemon's abilities, you can use the best strategies in battle, but fine! Whatever! I can admit when I'm beat. I'll give you a reward even. Take this Technical Machine!"

Joseph then gave Tia TM01 Work Up.

"Ok, first thing to know about TMs." Joseph said. "Technical Machines teach new techniques. They'll give your pokemon a new move in a flash. But if your pokemon can't learn the move in a TM, then too bad. You are up the creek, pal. Second thing to know about TMs. You can use a TM as many times as you want, on as many different pokemon as you want. They don't wear out or get used up. Pretty nice gift from me, huh?"

 **Thanks.** Tia said as the school bell sounded while Lillie walked up.

"Oh, that's the school bell." Lillie said.

Attention, all students... The intercom said. Would Tia please come to the office on 2F? T to the 2F office, please.

"What terrible thing did you do to get called to the office so soon?" Lillie asked.

 **Nothing!** Tia replied.

"That's what you say..." Lillie said, causing Tia to shake her head before heading inside.

While on the section between the first floor, and second floor Tia suddenly stopped, and let out all her pokemon.

 **I sense a powerful psychic presence approaching.** Tia told them, however at that moment the psychic presence teleported in front of them, revealing themself to be a blue mew.

 _Mew!_ Celebi said surprised. _What are you doing here? And why are you blue?_

 _Lord Arceus noticed your arrival, and found out what had happened to Ash, and sent me to help you._ Mew said giggling while floating. _And I'm blue because Lord Arceus said Ash was in disguise as a female human named Tia, so I decided to get a disguise as well, and went swimming in a vat of blue dye._

 _Couldn't you disguise yourself as a different pokemon with transform?_ Celebi asked.

 _Yeah,_ Mew said. _But this is more fun._

 _Oh Mew._ Celebi sighed before turning to Tia. _This is Mew. Mew is very powerful, but also extremely childish unless there is an emergency, and really loves Mew Games._

 **Mew Games?** Tia asked.

 _They're like regular games, but more fun!_ Mew said. _Anyway, I'm supposed to stay with you, so catch me!_

 **Well sounds fun.** Tia said not noticing Celebi shake her head no. **Just let me scan you first.**

 _Sure!_ Mew said, while Tia looked for the Rotom Dex when it didn't appear on its own. Pulling it out, only to see that Rotom was gone.

 **Where's Rotom?** Tia asked.

 _Rotom?_ Pikachu questioned.

 **This pokedex is called a Rotom Dex, due to having a Rotom inside it.** Tia explained as Rotom came out of the bag, and back into the Rotom Dex.

I'm here! Rotom said. Hey Tia? Can I ask you something.

 **Sure.** Tia said.

While in your bag I saw another pokedex. Rotom said. I checked it out, and found that not only did it have an automatic link to pokedex data super computer, and therefore complete information on every pokemon species already unlocked, by region based upgrades.* Which I transfered to my own entries, by the way, completing them. But why did it also have the Trainer Id for a male trainer named Ash Ketchum.

 **Can you keep a secret?** Tia asked, knowing that all pokedex's, including the Rotom Dex is constantly in contact with the labs to send data.

Of course. Rotom said. I can choose what information I send to the lab, and what I don't.

 **Good.** Tia said before explaining things to Rotom.

I will keep your secret. Rotom promised.

 **Thanks. Now...** Tia said before being interrupted by the intercom.

Tia to the office please. It said. I repeat Tia to the office please.

 **We took to long.** Tia said, returning her pokemon, putting Rotom back in her bag, and holding a pokeball up to Mew as Mew caught itself, before heading the rest of the way to the meeting with the one Kukui called Teach.

 **Sorry.** Tia said. **I got lost...um I don't know your name.**

"That's fine, and my name is Emily." Emily said. "Tia... I can't believe that you...beat all of my students! Fantastic! After seeing such a person, I think I'd like to battle you myself! What do you say, are you ready to take me on?"

 **Yes.** Tia said.

"Good." Tia said. "I heard about you from professor Kukui. I'll be challenging you with a pokemon that has a type advantage against that Rowlet you chose for your partner!"

With that Teacher Emily sent out Litten, while Tia used Rockruff.

"Ember." Emily called causing Litten to strike Rockruff with fire.

 **Happy Hour.** Tia called, causing a happy atmosphere.

"Scratch." Emily ordered causing Litten to scratch Rockruff, though like Ember it wasn't very effective.

 **Thunder Fang.** Tia responded with Rockruff's strongest attack, and causing Rockruff to bite Litten with an electrically charged mouthful of fangs.

The Scratch/Thunder Fang then repeated itself 3 more times, before Litten used another Ember, before being knocked out by a final Thunder Fang.

"Sensational!" Emily said. "Nice! Maybe you'd like to take over as teacher here for me! All joking aside though, I do want you to take these from me. It's a little reward for beating me."

Emily then handed Tia five blue pokeballs before continuing. "They're Great Balls. Great Balls are better at catching pokemon then normal pokeballs."

It was then that Kukui and another guy walked up to them.

"Know your Pokemon, and know their moves, those are the basics of being a Trainer!" Kukui said. "How about it?"

Then the other guy spoke. "Greetings, Captain Ilma here. I couldn't help but observe your battles. You looked so very delightful that I had no choice but to summon you here."

"This is Tia, who moved here to Alola from the Kanto Region." Kukui said. "She's got a real sense for how to use moves, and I think she's gonna go far as a Trainer, yeah!"

"I see." Ilma said. "Then welcome newcomer. I look forward to seeing the brillance of your moves in my trial. Indeed! We captains are the ones who conduct the trials you will face on your journey to challenging the Island Kahuna. My trial is held in Verdant Cavern...The trial of Captain Ilma. You can find pokemon living everywhere, even in the patches of tall grass in Hau'oli City. Perhaps you'll want to train your team a bit before attempting my trial? I sincerly look forward to your challenge."

"Well I guess it's time that we dismiss you from school, Tia." Emily said, before the intercom made an announcement.

Attention students! The intercom said. Tia has completed her lessons at the Trainer School!

With that Tia said goodbye to everyone, before leaving the Trainer School with Lillie, and meeting up with Hau, and Kahuna Hala as Hala calmed down a Tauros and took it home, leaving Lillie and Hau to continue the tour of the city for Tia.

 ***Ash's pokedex is different from game pokedex's in that Ash's already has data, even on pokemon he hasn't seen yet, as long as he has the updated version for that region. This is how that takes place for me.**

 **Mew has joined the team, and like it mentioned, it will include Mew Games. However, I need some ideas for Mew Games, and someone to beta them for me. They will take place after every 5/6/7 chapters with the first one on chapter 7, after the tour. Any help is appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **Thanks to Glace2 who agreed to beta the Mew Games chapter, however I still need ideas for a Mew Game, especially since I've never written one before, and the first Mew Game is the next chapter.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **Chapter 6**

Tia walked into the beach area only to see Hau run into the water.

"Beach Time! Yeaaahhh!" Hau said, while someone else, by the stairs down to the actual beach called out to Tia.

"Hey, you..." She said as Tia walked over. "You've come to Alola from someplace far off, haven't you? I can tell! Then let me teach you the proper way to greet someone in Alola! Alola! You give it a try, too! Just like that: "Alola!" You'll make more friends if you say it!"

 **Alola!** Tia said before looking over the view of the beach area and seeing Hau had already left, Tia headed into the shopping district of Hau'oli City.

"He-e-ey! Tia! I thought I recognized those feet!" Hau called running up to her. "So what do you think? Hau'oli is something, eh? Alola's gotta be the best place ever to live! Oh yeah! Hey, Tia, come in here with me. I've got a good idea of something you could do!"

With that Hau led Tia into the nearby building and up to the counter.

"Hey, miss. Is it true that you can get some kind of special gift if you have a Rotom Dex?" Hau asked.

"My goodness, you get the news fast!" The lady at the counter said. "Hardly anyone has a Rotom Dex, but it is true that we have a special item to go with it. It's our very own Poke Finder! Here you go!"

"Awesome!" Hau said as Tia was given it. "Isn't that awesome, Tia? You got a Poke Finder! So, like, what's a Poke Finder?"

"The Poke Finder is a tool that lets you take photos of pokemon." The lady said. "Rotom will help point out places where you'll be able to take photos, too."

"Man, that Rotom Dex is cool!" Hau said. "It's like a whole nother partner, Tia! I mean, on top of your pokemon partner! Oh, but I guess since it's Rotom inside...it pretty much is a pokemon partner? Either way, you're pretty darn lucky. Meet you outside when you're done in here!"

"The photos you can snap of pokemon with the Poke Finder..." The lady said after Hau left. "They are simply too cute to resist!"

Tia then went outside and met up with Hau, and Lillie.

"Tia, Hau..." Lillie said. "Did you visit the tourist bureau? How was it?"

"We got her Rotom Dex upgraded!" Hau said. "Now it can take pictures, too!"

"What a wonderful help you are, Rotom!" Lillie said, before Rotom took a picture of the three of them. "Huh?"

"Ahahaha!" Hau laughed. "What was that for, Rotom? Go and put that little trickster back in your Bag, Tia, and follow me! Enough feasting for the eyes...It's time we take care of our stomachs!"

With that Hau ran off while Lillie spoke to Tia. "Maybe Rotom wanted to get your attention, because it wants to take phtos with you. I think I'll go stop by the apparel shop to do some shopping on my own..."

Lillie then walked away as someone called to Tia.

"You, Trainer. Look what you've got!" a guy called as Tia turned around. "You lucky kid. If you've got a Poke Finder, then I guess I'll give you a little tip. See that spot where the wall is cracked? That's a photo spot right there."

Tia then took several photos, both there, and at the photospot back on the beach for a total of 13,798 Thumbs up, and the ver. 3 Poke Finder, before heading up to meet Lillie at the apparel shop.

"Oh, Tia..." Lillie said as Tia walked up. "Tell me, do you pick out all your own clothes?"

 **Of course I do.** Tia replied knowing that it is true for her current form, not so much when she was male.

"Of course..." Lillie said. "Most people do, don't they...I...I've always just worn the clothes that my mother wanted me to wear. I don't really know what kind of things would suit me...Oh! But that's not why I stopped you. I meant to give you these, Tia. I received them inside the apparel shop here. I didn't even buy anything, but they said I was the 99,999th customer to visit the store...But I already have the same set, so I thought that maybe you might...want them?"

Lillie then gave Tia a Lens Case, and Make-up bag, which considering she can change those with illusions, doesn't help her much, but would give her an excuse for if she wants too.

"It looks like we have something in common now, don't we, Tia? Hee..." Lillie said before leaving as Tia looked at the apparel shop.

 _Celebi said I should use real clothes on top of my illusion, and use psychic powers to store the ones I'm wearing when I change incase someone looks through my things, to add a layer of credibility to things, just in case._ Tia muttered to herself, glad that she had taken the time to get used to female clothing, and her female body so she wouldn't be awkward in situations like this, before going into the apparel store, and buying several clothes,* before coming out with a purple Tank Top, and purple Pleated Shorts, no hat, a red Ruffled Shoulder Bag, and just for fun, over her green eyes she wore a pair of red Horn-Rimmed Glasses.

As she walked up to the shopping district Pokecenter she saw Ilma by the side of it placing something on the wall.

"Greetings, Captain Ilma here." Ilma said. "So you've spotted me sticking up one of these lovely stickers, have you?"

 **You did what now?** Tia asked confused.

"Oh yes!" Ilma said. "If you trial-goers collect these stickers as they travel, and follow the path they indicate, they will quite naturally progress along their island challenge! Really, if I had to describe them, I would say these stickers really save trial-goers like you. But I cannot let my guard down...Those Team Skull thugs have far too much time on their hands, and they're always trying to get in the way of trainers on their island challenge. I have to keep an eye on them to be sure they don't take down my stickers. I've actually just had a report that Team Skull was seen making trouble around town. I suppose I should go have a look, well then, young Tia, I hope you'll have a delightful time running about to search out and collect Totem Stickers!"

Ilma then left while Tia searched the shopping district for Totem Stickers like Ilma said, while also training in the tall grass in the city, collecting a total of 6 of them before getting to the Malasada shop where Hau was waiting.

"Howzit, Tia!" Hau said as they met up. "If you're looking for good eats, you've found em! Plus malasadas make your pokemon like you, and affectionate pokemon are better in battle! Who could resist giving their pokemon a few malasadas, eh? They're just so cute!""Yo, yo, yo, check it!" a voice said. "Whenever, wherever we meet you, Team Skull don't even greet you!"

When they looked they saw two Team Skull Grunts walking up.

"Yo, you wanna throw us a bone, and hand over those island challenge amulets to us now?" One grunt said.

"Ohhh." Hau said, "So you're part of that Team Skull, huh? All you guys ever do is steal Totem Stickers, and people's pokemon and get in the way of other people's island challenge!"

"You know it." Grunt A said. "We hate the island challenge, yo! And every kid fool enough to try it!"

"Yo, let's check these fools!" Grunt B said.

"Tia, come on!" Hau said. "Let's teach these Team Skull jerks not to get in the way of anybody's island challenge!"

Tia then fought Team Skull Grunt B, while Hau fought Grunt A, with Grunt B using Zubat, while Tia used Vulpix, who upon being sent out immediately created a hail storm with her ability.

 **Freeze-Dry.** Tia said, the powerful super effective attack knocking out Zubat in one hit.

"For real?! Over already?!" Grunt B said. "No fair! I was playing a different game!"

"Let's get up out this port, B!" Grunt A said. "Nobody has to know about this! We don't need your wack little amulets anyway! Wouldn't even take them if you gave em to us!"

"Those Team Skull jerks really must have too much time on their hands, yeah?" Hau asked as the Team Skull grunts ran away. "But keeping other people from doing their island challenges isn't gonna just make it like they managed to finish theirs you know? I already went down the marina and screamed out over the ocean, "Watch out, world! Someday I'm gonna beat even my old gramps in an all-out serious battle!" So maybe I'll go try to find some more Totem Stickers next. See you around!"

With that Hau ran away as Ilma walked up.

"What a lovely battle you showed us there, against Team Skull." Ilma said. "My thanks to you and your pokemon. Why don't I heal your team to express my gratitude?"

"I must admit," Ilma said after healing Tia's team, "I've been wondering about you since I saw you at the Trainer's School...Professor Kukui brought you along, and you and your pokemon seemed to defeat our teacher so effortlessly! Very well then! Allow me to see if you're ready for my trial!"

 **Yes.** Tia said getting ready for battle.

"Behold the magnificent pokemon of the one and only Captain Ilma!" Ilma said releasing Yungoos, while Tia released Vulpix, who caused a hailstorm.

 **Hypnosis.** Tia called only for it to miss.

"Leer." Ilma said lowering Vulpix's defense before being buffeted by hail.

 **Hypnosis.** Tia called only to miss again.

"Tackle." Ilma called dealing a lot of damage to Vulpix before being hit by hail

 **Hypnosis.** Tia called managing to put Yungoos to sleep in time to be hit by hail.

 **Vulpix come back.** Tia said switching Vulpix, and Rockruff. **Go Rockruff.**

 **Happy Hour.** Tia said causing a happy atmosphere as the hail stopped.

 **Thunder Fang.** Tia called dealing damage to Yungoos right before Yungoos woke up.

"Pursuit.?" Ilma called, dealing damage to Rockruff.

 **Thunder Fang.** Tia called knocking out Yungoos, before Ilma sent out Smeargle.

"Tackle." Ilma called, though it wasn't very effective.

 **Thunder Fang.** Tia called dealing damage to Smeargle.

"Tackle." Ilma called.

 **Thunder Fang.** Tia called dealing more damage to Smeargle.

Ilma then used a potion on Smeargle

 **Thunder Fang.** Tia called dealing damage.

"Tackle." Ilma called.

 **Thunder Fang.** Tia called only to miss.

"Tackle." Ilma called.

 **Thunder Fang.** Tia called knocking out Smeargle.

"Yes! You have emerged victorious." Ilma said. "You-or should I say you and your pokemon-make quite the interesting team! I do hope you'll come to Verdant Cavern, and attempt the Trial-the Trial of Ilma! You can get there from Route 2...That Rotom Dex of yours will show you the way. I bid you Alola!"

Ilma then left while Tia continued training and searching for Totem Stickers, gaining a total of 10, plus finding TM 49 Echoed Voice, before heading up to the entrance of Route 2.

"Oh! Wait for me, Tia!" Lillie called walking up. "Oh, I'm glad to see a familiar face. I always get lost so quickly...I can't figure out the roads here...I can't even buy my own clothes...But you...you're moving on to your first trial? You're going to Verdant Cavern? I read something in an old book once. It said that the island challenges were once a journey to prove yourself and gain the strength to battle against the guardian deities of Alola. Like Tapu Koko...the people in Iki Town said that Tapu Koko loves pokemon battles, didn't they? If we could meet Tapu Koko once more, do you think we would find the answer to why it saved you and Nebby that day, Tia?"

 _Lillie?_ Nebby said hearing its name.

"Oh yes..." Lillie said handing somethings to Tia. "Please take these. They are called Revives. If you use one on a pokemon that has fainted, it will recover, and feel a little better. Tia...Good luck on your first trial. I will hope that it goes well for you."

Tia then continued on her way, and watches Kahuna Hala chase a Tauros down Route 2 before entering the Route herself.

As soon as she did, and was where no one could see, Mew popped out of its pokeball.

 _Hey Tia! I'm bored._ Mew said. _Lets play a Mew Game._

 **Alright.** Tia said believing a game would be fun, only to be blinded by a flash of light as the Mew Game begun.

 ***These store things also include the articles bought/dyed from Festival Plaza.**

 **Thanks, and please give suggestions for a Mew Game.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **Thanks to Glace2 who agreed to beta this chapter, and ultima-owner, for the idea of this chapter, however I still need ideas for future Mew Games, and this one was rather short, I accept ideas, and already completed Mew Game chapters, just pm me for the idea or for my email to send chapters to. Right now the only idea I have is where one of them, I don't know which one yet is sleeping, while the rest are shrunken down, and have to get rid of the fleas they have.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **Chapter 7**

When the flash died down, Tia found herself, Pikachu, Celebi, Rowlet, Mew, Rockruff, and Vulpix on a beach at dusk, on surfboards all of them looking around except Mew.

 _What's going on?_ Celebi asked looking around before paling, _Is this a Mew Game?_

 _Yep!_ Mew laughed. _Since we're on an island I decided to go with a surfing race._

Mew then ppointed to the sea behind them. _The course is there._

When the others looked they all paled.

Their were buoys marking the course, but that was the easy part, along the course were 30 foot waves, the first have was dotted with lots of sharp rocks, and the last half had swarms of Carvanha attacking everything in the path.

 _We have to go through that!_ Rockruff yelled paling the most, as she was the only one weak to water.

 _Yep._ Mew said. _If you fall off you have to go back to the last buoy, and whoever wins gets a stuffed version of themselves. Now begin!_

With that the boards they were on were caught by their own waves and surged forward.

Tia, and Pikachu had an advantage, since they had originally lived in Pallet Town, which had it's own beach, and had gone through the Orange Islands and so they had surfed before, not often, but enough to give them an advantage.

Tia took the lead, with Pikachu, Mew, Celebi, and Rowlet behind her with Rockruff in last place.

As she passed the rocky area, Tia looked behind her, and saw that Vulpix had got to second place, and was fast approaching, by using Powder Snow to freeze the water over the rocks allowing her to go over them instead of around.

Tia looked forward, and decided to use her abilities to help her as well, and with slight focus used her psychic powers to both steady, and speed herself up,

In the next area that really helped as they had to fight off the Carvanha as well, who were immune to psychic attacks, and Tia just used her powers to guide her board around them, while Vulpix had to slow down to aim her Freeze-Dry, Pikachu electrocuting them all, while Celebi covered herself in Safeguard deflecting them, while Mew, not noticing or thinking of doing the same as Tia was using Aura Spheres as baseballs, and her tail as a bat to knock the Carvanha out, while Rowlet covered herself in Leafage to deflect them, while Rockruff, the slowest and due to typing most careful, used Thunder Fang on any who got too close.

In the end Tia was first then, Pikachu, Vulpix, Mew, Celebi, and Rowlet, before they turned to watch Rockruff, who was knocked off by a Carvanha hitting the board as she was passing a buoy.

They then saw Rockruff clinging to the surfboard desperate to get back on and out of the water, when just as she got back up, she was swarmed on all sides by Carvanha jumping on her, but before they could help, Rockruff started glowing as she evolved into a different version of Lycanroc then Midday Lycanroc, or Midnight Lycanroc, and the glow scaring them off long enough for Lycanroc to make it across the finish line.

 ** _Congratulations on evolving!_** Everyone said in either pokespeech, or telepathy.

 _Thanks._ Lycanroc said before turning to Tia. _And congrats on winning, Tia._

 **Thank you.** Tia replied, before Mew popped up with a stuffed version of her pokemon form.

 _Speaking of which,_ Mew said handing Tia the stuffed pokemon. _Here's your prize._

 **Thanks.** Tia said accepting it. **Can you send it to the house we bought?**

 _Sure._ Mew said teleporting it away before turning to the others. _Ready to return to Route 2?_

 ** _Yeah._** Everyone agreed as Mew teleported them back.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Rockruff evolving into Dusk Lycanroc is because with the help of Rare Kitchen in festival plaza, my Rockruff has evolved.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **I still need ideas for future Mew Games, and this one was rather short, I accept ideas, and already completed Mew Game chapters, just pm me for the idea or for my email to send chapters to. Right now the only idea I have is where Vulpix is sleeping, while the rest are shrunken down, and have to get rid of the fleas she has. That will be the next Mew Game, though just to be safe on that chapter the story will be changed to rating M.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **Chapter 8**

Tia regained her balance from the teleport, and headed down route 2 defeating Beauty Krystal, and her Cutiefly with Vulpix's Freeze-Dry, glad that with all the training that Vulpix is very powerful.

She also stopped by the cementary, and defeated Preschooler Malia's Happiny with Rowlet's Razor Leaf that he learned after the battle with Krystal, and Office Worker Jeremy's Pikipek with two of Rowlet's Peck attacks, only getting hit by one of Pikipeks, Echoed Voice, and Pokemon Breeder Ikue's Pikachu with three of Rowlet's Razor Leaf attacks, though Pikachu did get in two Growls and a Tail Whip before she was knocked out.

While in the cementary Tia also found TM100 Confide, and managed to get the Poke Finder up to 51,749 Thumbs Ups, and training some before heading up to the motel, defeating Preschooler Dylan's Drifloon with two of Rowlet's Astonish, though Rowlet was caught by both a Constrict attack, and Drifloon's ability Aftermath, as well as getting two more Totem Stickers.

When Tia tried to pass the motel however, a Crabrawler stopped her and forced her to the motel where an old man was waiting.

"We're right by the sea! That's right! Welcome to my wonderful seaside motel!" The guy said. "My Crabrawler sure is something, ain't he? He nabs passerby to bring them to me, So I can send them down by the bay! Though he's actually been a little too good at his job, so I've got no vacant rooms to offer you. But that doesn't mean you've come for nothing! Here follow me this way!"

Tia then followed him to a path down the nearby cliff to a beach.

"See that!" The man said looking down the cliff to the beach at the bottom. "Look at that broad expanse of beach! Its name is Big Wave Beach. I suggest having a look. And just so you know, the path to the beach was made by none other then yours truly. That's right, just me and my Crabrawler!"

Tia made her way down the path to the beach, defeating Surfer Carlton's Delibird with two Pecks, one being critical, and Rowlet only being hit by one Present attack.

When she got down to the beach she walked up to a sign when a girl in a yellow bikini called out to her.

"Hey, little cousin! Welcome to Big Wave Beach!" The girl said. "You've come to exactly the right place if you're looking for some Mantine Surf! Mantine Surf is just what it says on the box. You climb up on the back of our Mantine...and then you surf! Surfing is the best sport, where you can enjoy traveling across the ocean waves! Though youngsters like yourself who want to get into Mantine Surf have to toughen up and show that they can really handle it first. Surfing is a bit of a dangerous sport, to be fair. Come back when you're as tough as a real kahuna, ok? Me and Mantine will be holding our breath in anticipation till you do! Wait, do Mantine breathe? Can they even hold their breath?"

But you can surf. Rotom said confused.

 **She doesn't know that, so we have to beat the Kahuna first.** Tia explained to Rotom alone.

As Tia was leaving the beach she heard a familiar voice yell.

"You'd better be ready for the mischief masters of Team Skull to do some Mantine Surfing, too!" Looking she saw the two Team Skull grunts she had beat before bothering the girl from earlier.

"Oh, Team Skull." She said. "You know you guys can't ride here."

"What's up with that?!" Grunt B said. "We look like kids to you or somethin?!"

"No." The girl said. "The real reason is..."

"Yeah the real reason is..." Grunt A said.

"Every time you try, you keep up those ridiculous dance moves even on Mantine's back." The girl said. "And then you end up in the water."

"You want us to stop dancing?!" Grunt B said. "That's our identity, yo! It's all we've got!"

"Man, forget her B!" Grunt A said.

"We're Team Skull!" Grunt B replied. "No one can stop us from acting hardheaded."

Wiith that they ran past the girl and up to Mantine.

"Somebody!" The girl yelled. "Please help keep these numskulls away from Mantine!"

With a sigh at the grunts' actions, Tia ran up to stop them.

"What're you looking at, short stuff?" Grunt A said. "Huh? Huh...wait, huh?! You're that kid!"

"You wanna scrap, tiny trainer? a battle, yo?" Grunt B said. "You might've beat us in Hau'oli City, but we'll put our heads together to beat you this time!"

With that Grunt B sent out Drowzee, while Tia went with Rowlet.

 **Astonish.** Tia said, causing Rowlet to turn around before attacking Drowzee with a surprise attack for super effective and making Drowzee flinch, and be unable to use moves.

 **Astonish.** Tia repeated, knocking Drowzee out, and giving Rowlet the experience to learn Ominous Wind.

"Yo, I'm feelin mad annoyed that my team got destroyed." Grunt B said. "Seriously, home slice?! You're too strong for a kid, yo! Arrgh! I've gotta go make someone else miserable to feel better! Let's go mess with Ilma again, B!"

"I'm A, you're B!" Grunt A said. "But, I'm down with that. Verdant Cavern's pretty close by anyway. Hey, you! You better listen to what my homie says and drill into that thick skull of yours! Seriously! You'd better not forget, numskull!"

They then ran off as the girl from earlier walked up.

"Nice one, kid!" She said. "Mantine won't be subjected to their terrible surfing skills thanks to you! You're a decent trainer. Just like I'd expect from a trial-goer on the island challenge! Why don't you take this from me?"

The girl then gave Tia a fresh water before continuing "I bet you could take on Captain Ilma's trial with how well you handled that battle. Even Kahuna Hala would probably say you're ready to take on all of Alola! If he says that you're ready, come back here, and we'll get you on a Mantine in no time!"

Tia then continued on beating Gentleman Stanley's Murkrow with two pecks, though Rowlet was hit by Murkrow's Astonish, and Peck before then.

After getting two more Totem Stickers in the Berry Fields Tia got to the curve in the route, and saw the two people she saw before the festival in Iki Town.

"Verdant Cavern..." The girl on the right said. "It's showing very high numbers."

"It would." The one called captain last time said. "In the heart of this cave lies an item that has an undeniable connection to the Blinding One. I certainly would like to investigate this place."

"Shall we go in then?" The girl asked.

"No..." The captain said. "It seems that people are not allowed within this Verdant Cavern without specific reason. We should ask the president to arrange for some special accommodations on our behalf. We don't yet have the means to capture pokemon on our own after all."

With that they left as Tia got even more suspicious of them.

Tia eventually got to the Route 2 Pokemon Center after battling Lass Isabella's Flabébe knocking it out with an Ominous Wind, and critical hit Razor Leaf, only getting hit by a single tackle, as well as Pokemon Breeder Tony's Rockruff, knocking him out with a single Razor Leaf.

In front of the center Tia saw Hau.

"Howzit, Tia?" Hau asked. "You're pokemon doing all right?"

 **Not so good...** Tia replied thinking about Rowlet's recent battles, and the damage it caused.

"Same here!" Hau said. "I know Popplio and the rest of my team have seen better days, for sure. Come on, Tia. Let's stop by the PMC!"

With that Tia followed Hau into the pokemon center.

"You know that Verdant Cavern place, right?" Hau asked getting a nod. "I guess it's kinda, like sacred to Tapu Koko. You aren't even allowed to go into it unless you're on your island challenge. Oh yeah! Almost forgot! I have something pretty amazing to share with you, Tia, you lucky thing!"

Hau then gave Tia 3 Revives.

"Revives are solid items to have!" Hau said. "If you'r pokemon faints in battle and can't go on. Then Revive will pick 'em right back up! But you probably won't find Revives here. Didja know that pokemarts sometimes sell different things? And not just that! The two clerks at the counter even sell different things from one another! Oh yeah but you've got that Rotom Dex. If you tap it and play with it a lot, then you can use Roto Loto, too right?"

That'zzz right! Rotom said. Give me a tap when my eyezzzflash!

"Awesome!" Hau said. "Do it, Tia! Do it! Try Roto Loto for me!"

Shaking her head Tia did so, gaining 2 Roto Boosts to boost pokemon stats.

"That's so cool!" Hau said. "Roto Loto can even make your teams stronger! I wonder what other kinda Rotom Powers there are, too!"

Hau then healed his pokemon and headed to the café area while Tia healed her pokemon and headed out the door, collecting Totom Sticker number 15 from the side of the pokecenter before heading for the trial in Verdant Cavern.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **I still need more ideas for future Mew Games,I accept ideas, and already completed Mew Game chapters, just pm me for the idea or for my email to send chapters to. Just to be safe the next Mew Game chapter the story will be changed to rating M.**

 ** _Hi_** **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **Chapter 9**

Tia approached the entrance of Verdant Cavern where she met Ilima at the entrance.

"Greetings, Captain Ilima here." Ilima said. "And my trial...begins mere steps from here in Verdant Cavern! Note that pokemon living within Verdant Cavern are quite fierce. I wouldn't venture in unless you've prepared some potions and so forth. Through attempting the trials during the island challenge, one can exceed his or her own limits...That is what the Alolan people believe. Once you enter Verdant Cavern, you will not be able to leave until you have completed the trial. Are you prepared for the trial?"

 **Yes.** Tia replied confidently.

"I'll be waiting for you." Ilima said, before heading into the cavern with Tia following.

Inside the cavern Ilima started talking again.

"Let me formally welcome you to Verdant Cavern!" Ilima said. "I am your captain, Ilima. Allow me to explain the basics of my trial. What you should attempt to do is..."

Ilima then turned torwards an Alolan Rattata as it ran into its den.

"Defeat three of the pokemon that lurk here in their dens!" Ilima said. "Then reach the pedestal deep within the cave...and collect the Z-crystal there! You will need to be completely in sync with your pokemon to succeed."

They then heard a loud cry.

"Oh dear!" Ilima said. "And there's one more thing I forgot to mention. Many strong pokemon make their home in this cave, but one stronger and more fearsome than all the rest, known as a Totem Pokemon, also resides here! By the way, until you clear the trial, you will not be able to catch pokemon in Verdant Cavern. This is but one of the eight trials you will face during your island challenge. And it begibs now! The trial of Captain Ilima!"

With that Ilima left as the trial began.

The first pokemon was an Alolan Rattata that used two Quick Attacks before being knocked out by two Pecks that gave Rowlet the experience to evolve into Dartrix.

The second pokemon was another Alolan Rattata, though this one was knocked out by a single Razor Leaf from Dartrix before attacking at all.

Tia then headed to the next area, picking up TM 31 Brick Break on the way, and using it to teach Lycanroc Brick Break in place of Happy Hour, only to find that the last three dens are interconnected, and when she checked one it moved to another, until she ended up back where she first started heading to the first interconnected den.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Grunt B said as the two Team Skull Grunts showed up at the back of the cavern.

"It's your bad beach boys, back...back again! Remember us?" Grunt A said.

 **Sorry, who are you?** Tia asked just to mess with them, and causing them both to go wide eyed, before looking at each other.

"Oh, I see..." Grunt B said, before the two switched places. "Just 'cause we switched places, you can't tell who we are anymore?!"

"Who cares about that?" Grunt A said. "We're here to mess her trial up, yo!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Grunt B said. "Yo, let's get that pokemon, howit!"

With that Grunt B ran up and sent out Drowzee to Tia's Dartrix.

 **Ominous Wind.** Tia called as Dartrix unleashed a sinister wind at Drowzee.

"Pound." Grunt B said, causing Drowzee to slam into Dartrix.

 **Ominous Wind.** Tia called finishing Drowzee off with another blast of sinister wind.

"Is it cool for me to be in Team Skull if I'm this brittle?" Grunt B asked in shock.

"What's up with that?" Grunt A asked.

"For real, though? I can't get my skull around it!" Grunt B said. "This kid's mad strong, yo!"

"No, it ain't like that." Grunt A said. "This kid is straight up dangerous, homie!"

"I don't know, man..." Grunt B said. "Isn't this whole place trouble?!"

"Yeah!" Grunt A said. "It totally is, homie! I mean, that thing is so strong that regular pokemon don't even wanna come out and battle!"

"Yo, kid!" Grunt B said after Grunt A ran back to the back of the cavern. "You know there's a mad strong pokemon lurking back here somewhere right? I'd run if I were you."

"Naw, we're not going out like that!" Grunt A said. "We gotta get our revenge! Go stand over that den and catch that skulking Rattata, yo!"

"For real?! Fine!" Grunt B said. "I got no bones to pick with you!"

With that the two Team Skull Grunts went and covered two of the three dens, while Tia shook her head, and went to the third one where the Alolan Raticate was, that she had knocked out with a combination of Dartrix's Peck attack, and Razor Leaf attack, while Dartrix avoided the Super Fang attack.

Tia then headed past the grunts and trial guide to the back of the cavern and to a podium with the Z-crystal.

When Tia went to grab it she felt a piercing gaze that seemed to cut right through her, though she couldn't locate where it was from, when from the ledge above, a Giant Alolan Raticate appeared and blazed with aura as Tia sent out Dartrix.

 **Razor Leaf.** Tia called having Dartrix damage the giant Raticate, with sharp leaves, before it retaliated with Bite, then somehow the giant Raticate summoned an Alolan Rattata to help it in battle.

 **Razor Leaf.** Tia called knowing it would hit them both, though even though Rattata was knocked out it still got a quick attack in first, and Raticate used Scary Face in retaliation.

Raticate then used bite to make Dartrix flinch, before using it again.

 **Razor Leaf.** Tia called, with the STAB attack being boosted even further by the Overgrow ability, and knocking out the pokemon, before it got back up, and disappeared back into the even further depths of the cavern.

"What an incredible trainer you are!" Ilima called walking up. "For you to be able to defeat the Totem Pokemon that I had trained up to such a powerful state...I don't know what I can say! Working in harmony with your pokemon, you have cleared the trial of Ilima! You're a phenomenal trainer! Congratulations, Tia! The Z-crystal from the pedestal is yours now!" With that Tia grabbed the Z-crystal feeling a massive amount of power within it.

"What you have just received is the Normal Z-crystal! It is known as NormaliumZ! Now if you let a pokemon that can use a normal type move hold that..." Ilima said, before doing a series of poses, "and strike an elegant pose like this one...then you will be able to strengthen a Normal type move by unleashing Z-power! Moving right along...Ah, yes, first, there is one thing I forgot to mention. The Totem Pokemon! In every local where a captain holds his or her trials, you will encounter a particularly strong pokemon like Raticate just now. And during battles against such pokemon, they may summon allies to shore up their offense. It's not a tactic often seen in other regions. Perhaps pokemon in Alola are simply more inclined to help one another? Since you have managed to defeat the Totem Pokemon and proved yourself, you can now try to catch any of the pokemon you find here in this cave. In fact have some Great Balls."

Ilima then gave Tia 10 Great Balls.

"And here let me see to your pokemon after all of their hard work in there!" Ilima said before healing Tia's team. "If we're done here, I have something interesting I'd like to show you. Come with me to Route 3."

With that Tia followed Ilima back into the main part of the cavern with the dens.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **I still need more ideas for future Mew Games,I accept ideas, and already completed Mew Game chapters, just pm me for the idea or for my email to send chapters to. Just to be safe the next Mew Game chapter the story will be changed to rating M.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **This chapter is rather short due to nothing happens in this part of the game.**

 **Chapter 10**

When Tia entered the main area of the cave she heard the two from before the festival talking from the side.

"Ho!" The one that was called captain before said. "So she claimed the light of the Z-crystal as her own, with the aid of her pokemon...The people of Alola overcome these trials willingly, to obtain this mysterious power...to gain access to Z-power. Is that it?"

Tia then turned to the two as they walked up.

"Depending on noone and nothing but yourself...That's a fine inspiration." the one talking before said. "Quite different from our tendency to use our technology to solve all of our problems."

The girl then then introduced herself. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Soliera."

The male then said. "I am Phyco. Ah, yes! I believe we are expected to greet you with an 'Alola' is that right?"

"We are investigating Z-crystals found here in Alola for our own personal reasons." Soliera said. "And I also find those pokeballs that you use to be most intriguing...Perhaps we will find reason to work together sometime in the future."

With that the two left, leaving Tia blinking, before leaving the cavern as well, and meeting up with Ilima outside the entrance.

"Greetings, Captain Ilima here." Ilima said. "As you travel around the islands of Alola, you will find Captains Barricades here and there. These barricades help mark areas where particularly strong pokemon can be found. Anyone can pass through them, of course, if they are escorted by a strong trainer. Those attempting the island challenges can pass the barricades as long as they clear the trials. Are you ready?"

 **Yes.** Tia said.

"Then behold the power of a captain!" Ilima said as he snapped his fingers, causing the trial guide to open the barricade to Route 3. "Voila! Your world just got a little bigger. I am the only captain on Melemele Island, meaning my trial is the only one here. Now that you have cleared the trial, please inform our Kahuna Hala!"

"Hey there Tia!" Kukui called noticing them as he walked up from Route 3. "Oooh, looking at the expression on Ilima's face, I'd say you cleared your first trial, yeah? Guess I better give you a little reward...Time to learn about Z-power, Woo! Start off by selecting a compatible Z-crystal from the Z-crystals pocket in your bag, yeah! Then use the Z-crystal you chose on a pokemon. Z-crystals are compatible with a pokemon if it knows a move of the same type as the crystal. Have your pokemon hold Z-crystals, and you'll be able to use Z-power in battles! And don't worry. You can use your Z-crystals over and over on as many pokemon as you want! Watch and learn, cousin!"

Kukui then went into the nearby grass, and found a Growlithe that he sent a Rockruff against. Kukui then did the Z-power poses, and caused Rockruff to glow with a powerful aura, and take off running so fast that Growlithe was flattened by Rockruff.

"Phew!" Kukui said. "Z-powers heap all of a trainers feelings onto a pokemon, yeah, which totally wears you out! Using Z-power once per battle is about all a team can handle, yeah."

"Oh, so is that why you've been looking so ragged professor?" Ilima asked.

"No." Kukui said. "It's like I was hit with Amnesia! I forgot that I lost Lillie somewhere on Route 3! Think you could spare some time to help me look for her, Tia?"

 **Of course.** Tia replied.

"I can also look around where I think she might've wandered off to. Thanks, cousin. Let's split up and find her, yeah!" Kukui said, as he headed back torwards Route 3, while Tia decided to go back to the entrance to Route 3 near Iki Town, and search that way to meet up with each other without missing her.

Along the way, Tia defeated Rising Star Joshua's Growlithe with two pecks from Dartrix, with Growlithe getting in a single Ember attack. Then continued on, past Kukui, who didn't find her yet either, so she continued on to double check the part Kukui checked, defeating Rising Star Tatiana's Cottonee with 2 of Dartrix's Pecks, and Dartrix getting hit by one absorb, and Rising Star Ian's Psyduck with Dartrix's Razor Leaf, and finally Ace Trainer Makona's Slowpoke, and Butterfree with a Freeze-Dry from Vulpix each, Though Butterfree did manage to get a Silver Wind off before being knocked out. That battle rewarded Tia with TM19 Roost, but still not finding Lillie.

Having exhausted the rest of Route 3, Tia healed her pokemon with the Berries (Oran, Sitrus, and Leppa) that she had picked up along the way, before moving to Melemele Meadow to the side of Route 3, to search there.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Tia is training against wild pokemon as she goes, and as for the order of Route 3 trainers, that is the same order, I did it in, and Vulpix is currently level 30, and ignored the order, the first turn, allowing, Butterfree to get in that attack.**


	11. Chapter 11

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **I will only do one more Mew Game chapter myself which will be posted tomorrow, however, I will accept already completed Mew Game chapters, just pm me for my email to send chapters to. And the writer will be identified.**

 **Just to be safe the next Mew Game chapter the story will be changed to rating M.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **This chapter is rather short as well, due to nothing major happening in this part of the game.**

 **Chapter 11**

Tia walked into Melemele Meadow where she saw Lillie close to the flower field.

"Nebby! Nebby, come back!" Lillie said before turning around when she heard Tia walking up. "Ah...Tia...Nebby...It got out of my bag again..."

Lillie then turned torwards the cave on the other side of the field as Nebby went in it.

"But why would it want to go in that cave...?" Lillie asked. "And right after it got into so much trouble on the bridge, too...What if a wild pokemon attacks it? It doesn't have any moves it can use to battle!"

Tia then went through the field using the wild pokemon on the way to train as well, due to Rotom activating Roto Exp. on it's own, before entering the cave.

Once in the cave, Tia met up with Nebby as Phyco, and Soliera walked up.

"An elusive target indeed..." Phyco said. "Hmm, Soliera, test this one. I would also like to check the functionality of that pokeball we tried making in the image of the device used by these Alolan people. Now that we have at least succeeded in using one to capture an Alolan Pokemon specimen."

"Yes, sir." Soliera said. "I will do so at once."

With that Soliera forced Tia into a battle, with Tia sending out Dartrix first, then after seeing the other pokemon was a Furfrou, switched to Vulpix, who was immediately hit with headbutt, and a couple Baby Doll Eyes, and another Headbutt, before Vulpix regained its bearings, and knocked Furfrou out with Aurora Beam.

"Fighting together with your pokemon..." Soliera said. "It is not something we had considered ourselves."

"I see..." Phyco said. "So that is what a pokemon battle is! I suppose if there are strong trainers like yourself around, we may not need to play any great role in this endeavor."

"So then we don't need to bother with the other girl, I assume..." Soliera said.

"That one you have come to collect..." Phyco said. "You must know that it is able to warp away instantly when threatened. You should remember though, that the holes that are created when it does so leave a path open to dangerous beings."

With that Phyco and Soliera left, while Tia walked up to Nebby, before returning it to Lillie outside the cave.

"Oh, you!" Lillie said.

 _What?_ Nebby asked.

"Thank you Tia." Lillie said, before healing Tia's pokemon. "You know, I read something in a book once...It seems the pokemon called Oricorio changes appearance by feeding on the nectar of different types of flowers. It's not actually evolving, but undergoing a so-called 'form change.' Isn't that interesting? I thought it was anyway...Back into the bag please, Nebby. I know there aren't many people around to see you here, but that's hardly an excuse! And I guess we should be going now...The professor will probably be worried after the way we just disappeared on him..."

With that they left Melemele Meadow.

"He-e-ey, Tia!" Hau said running up. "Oh! And Lillie's with you too!"

"What are you up to, Hau?" Lillie asked.

"Just finished up my trial! Heh!" Hau said. "Hey, Tia! I wanna see if I really learned anything from my trial. Let me battle you again!"

With that Hau sent out Popplio, while Tia used Dartrix.

"Baby Doll Eyes." Hau said, the priority move lowering Dartrix's attack stat.

 **Razor Leaf.** Tia called, the super effective attack even weakened, easily knocking out Popplio with sharp leaves, causing Hau to send out Noibat, while Tia switched to Vulpix.

 **Freeze-Dry.** Tia called, the super effective ice attack knocking out Noibat, before Hau switched to Pikachu.

 **Moonblast.** Tia called, the ball of moon energy knocking out Hau's Pikachu.

"Aww, man!" Hau said. "I wanted to show of my pokemon's best side some more! So you and me both beat that Totem Pokemon, huh Tia? Looks like we're getting pretty strong! And I'm not stopping now. I'm gonna use this momentum to beat my old gramps, too!"

"Hey there, Tia!" Kukui said walking up. "Knew I could count on you, yeah! Thanks for tracking Lillie down for me! What's this then? Hau, you finished your first trial, too? I bet you used some stylin moves, yeah?"

"Heh, heh, yeah..." Hau said. "All thanks to Popplio!"

"Hala's probably rubbing his hands together in glee right about now, oh yeah!" Kukui said.

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"It's all part of the trials, yeah?" Hau explained. "After you clear an islands trials, you got to battle that island's kahuna!"

"Taking on the island kahuna in battle is called the grand trial!" Kukui said. "For some one like me who's researching pokemon moves, nothing could be better than the chance to see some fierce pokemon battles! Woo!"

"I don't know about fierce..." Hau said.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Kukui said. "Come on! Back to Iki Town! Catch that Tailwind and blast through Route 3!"

 **I'm going to relax in the meadow a bit first.** Tia said. **Give my pokemon a quick rest so they'll be ready.**

"That's fine." Kukui said. "You come when you're ready."

With that Tia made her way back through Melemele Meadow, this time to the cliff, where after battling Actor Meredith, and knocking out her Oricorio with 3 tackles from Dartrix, while Dartrix only got hit by a Pound, and a Peck.

After Meredith left, Tia released her pokemon to play, while she took pictures with the Poke Finder.

 _Hey, Tia?_ Vulpix said a few minutes later, while scratching herself. _I think I have fleas._

 **Alright.** Tia said, giving her a bowl of food, and water, further down the cliff in a shady spot. **You just stay there, and once the others are done playing, we will go to Iki Town and get rid of the fleas.**

 _Thank you._ Vulpix said. eating the food, before going to sleep so she didn't scratch her fur off.

While the rest of her pokemon relaxed, Tia put up a psychic shield so more fleas wouldn't come, though it didn't do anything for the ones already there, before getting the Poke Finder up to 101,748 Thumbs up.

However that was when Mew yelled _Mew Game Time!_ Before causing everyone but Vulpix to disappear in a flash of light.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **Thanks to Glace2 who agreed to beta this chapter.** **This Mew Game has more detail then the last, as well as different perspectives, However, I find that Mew Games are rather tedious, so I won't be doing anymore, however I will accept already completed Mew Game chapters and post them with name of the author that sent it in, just pm me for my email to send chapters to. Just to be safe this chapter the story will be changed to rating M.**

 **Warning: this chapter contains giant logs of poop.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **Chapter 12**

When the flash of light disappeared Tia was in her true form, and other then Pikachu, Mew, Celebi, Dartrix, and Lycanroc, all around were giant strands of white so tall that Tia couldn't see the top, while the ground was pink, and fleshy.

 _Where are we?_ Tia questioned Mew, wondering where this Mew Game was taking place, and not bothering with telepathy due to everyone already understanding pokespeech.

 _You know where Vulpix is right?_ Mew asked.

 _Yeah._ Pikachu said. _She has fleas, so after eating, she went to take a nap to try to ignore them, and so she doesn't scratch her fur off._

 _Exactly._ Mew said. _And this Mew Game will help her_

 _Wait..._ Celebi said. _You don't mean..._

 _Yep!_ Mew replied. _We are shrunken down in Vulpix's fur, and the object of the Mew Game is to hunt down and destroy all 31 fleas. Whoever gets the most wins a coupon for a free malasada._

 _We're shrunk!_ Lycanroc shouted looking around at the now identified fur and skin of Vulpix.

 _Yep!_ Mew said. _I even made sure that we are immune to Vulpix's low temperature as an ice type pokemon, and that we are undetectable by any means to Vulpix, even if we attack her directly, or bang on her eardrum itself. Once all 31 fleas are destroyed we'll be brought back to normal from wherever we are. Though a warning, the fleas are both bigger than us, and immune to psychic powers, but one direct attack will destroy them. Anyway the fleas are all over Vulpix's body, so begin!_

With that the group seperated to find the fleas.

* * *

In the shadow underneath a cliff in Melemele Meadow, but on another cliff, a female Alola Vulpix lay sleeping.

As she woke up she yawned before looking around.

 _Tia, Mew, Celebi, Pikachu, Dartrix, Lycanroc?_ Vulpix called. _Where are you?_

Eventually Vulpix shook her head. _Guess their playing somewhere else._

With that she stood up and stretched, putting most of her weight on her back right paw, before walking over the hard ground to the water bowl that had been set aside for her. After giving a small sneeze, Vulpix began drinking for several seconds.

Her stomach then grumbled as she went over the hard ground, and into the soft flower covered meadow, before going to the bathroom, and heading back the way she came with a flick of her tails. Once she got back to where she had been sleeping there was a flash of light.

* * *

Dartrix flew through the strands of white looking for the fleas, as he started flying up an incline. After reaching the top of the incline, where it started to lower again he saw the first flea, which Mew was right the fleas were bigger than them, to the point that Tia, the largest of them all, was flea sized to the fleas.

Luckily that allowed Dartrix to get close enough to destroy it with a Peck attack, (and very glad that even with the size difference, Mew made it only take one attack to destroy them) as he heard a loud rumble that sounded like words that couldn't be understood.

Dartrix then continued on, and destroyed a flea with Tackle, another rumble as the ground started to move, and destroyed the third flea with a Razor Leaf as he heard a very loud blast of wind, before hearing the sounds of water being lapped up loudly, shortly after.

Dartrix then continued on, destroying one flea with an Ominous Wind as another rumble was heard, and another flea on the very tip of what was now revealed to be one of Vulpix's tail with Peck.

Dartrix then heard several loud plops, before the tail swung around, then with a flick as Vulpix walked away, Dartrix was launched into the air, and barely regained flight before falling into a large pile of poop.

 _That was close. Glad I'm part flying type._ Dartrix muttered looking askence at the pile before disappearing in a flash of light a few minutes later.

* * *

Mew floated along, dodging the giant strands of hair before reaching a clump of even larger hair, that Mew as creator of the Mew Game, recognized as the hair on top of Vulpix's head, where Mew saw two of the fleas together, and destroyed them both with Dazzling Gleam, before hearing loud rumbles that sounded like words that couldn't be understood. A little while later, Mew had to dodge the hair, as it shook, along with another loud rumble that couldn't be understood.

Mew then continued on through the strands of hair, as the flesh underneath Mew, rose up and started moving. Mew then destroyed, another one with a Flamethrower, just as a very loud blast of wind was heard, followed by lapping sounds.

Mew then continued looking for fleas, as another loud rumble was heard and destroyed one with Aura Sphere, as several loud plops were heard.

 _There you are._ Mew said, destroying it with another Aura Sphere, before pouting as it disappeared in a flash of light. _Aww, that's the last one, games over._

* * *

Pikachu headed through the strands of white, as they changed to a light blue color, that Pikachu recognized as the color of Vulpix's paws. Shortly after that Pikachu destroyed one flea with Thunderbolt, and another one with Iron Tail, before walking up to the base of a section of flesh with no fur, that Pikachu realized was a pad on the bottom of Vulpix's paw.

While climbing up it Pikachu destroyed one flea with Quick Attack, and upon reaching the top of the pad landed an Iron Tail on the next one, destroying it as well. Looking around with an unobstructed view, Pikachu saw he was on the back right paw pad, and on one of the back right toe pads was the next flea. Pikachu used Quick Attack to cross the pad, and jump from the top to top of the strands of fur growing between the pads, as a loud rumble was heard that Pikachu didn't pay attention too, and as he came down on the fifth flea with a Quick Attack powered Iron Tail, another rumble was heard as well.

Pikachu then looked around trying to use the toe pads lack of fur, to find where to find the next flea, when said toe pad started moving, disorientating Pikachu long enough for the ground to come up, as Vulpix set her foot down, crushing Pikachu between the ground, and the toe pad, the pressure threatening to pop him, before his small size caused him to instead be embedded in the pad, unable to move, even when the pressure lessened some, and Vulpix started walking as Pikachu was pushed further, and further into the toe pad. He couldn't even hear anything, with how embedded in flesh he was, and a couple of times the foot was still longer then others. Things got worse when Vulpix moved from the cliff rock, to a flower filled field.

The pressure of the cliff rock, embedded Pikachu in the toe pad, while the soft soil of the flower field, soaked in afterwards, and completely covered Pikachu with mud, still unable to move, and when Vulpix returned back to the cliff rock, that mud was packed in even tighter, until Pikachu couldn't breathe.

Luckily, just as Pikachu couldn't hold his breath anymore, he disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Celebi moved past the strands of fur, hitting 3 fleas with Ancient Power before the ground raised up, causing Celebi to hang on to the nearest strand of fur, before grabbing on even tighter when it moved up and down again, this time with a loud rumble that couldn't be understood, while it was calm, Celebi continued on and destroyed another flea with Ancient Power, before having to grab on again, as this time the flesh below Celebi moved sided to side, then up and down with more rumbles, before moving around as Vulpix stretched and started walking.

Celebi then continued on, and destroyed the next flea with Ancient Power, on what Celebi recognized as Vulpix's nose, due to being right in front of a nostril. However, before Celebi was able to move away, Vulpix sneezed, blasting Celebi away, and into a bowl of water.

Surfacing, Celebi looked around before paling, when it looked up and saw Vulpix getting ready to take a drink. Celebi tried to get away, but eventually was scooped up by Vulpix's final mouthful of water lapped up.

Luckily for Celebi, it was close to the side of Vulpix's tongue, and was able to manuever itself, behind the tongue when the tongue raised up to swallow. Unfortunately, this led to Celebi getting stuck to the bottom of the tongue as it lowered back down again, it's sticky sailva, preventing Celebi from escaping, and covering Celebi in saliva as a loud rumble came from further within Vulpix.

Celebi then spent the rest of the Mew Game covered in saliva, and squished, and stuck to the bottom of Vulpix's tongue, before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

Lycanroc moved through the strands of fur, destroying one flea with Thunder Fang, and another with Rock Throw, before hearing, a loud rumble that couldn't be understood. A little later, Lycanroc stumbled as the flesh she was standing on moved side to side before another rumble sounded, which from the way it acted let, Lycanroc know that she was on Vulpix's neck, and that Vulpix had just shook her head.

Lycanroc then continued on using Rock Throw on one more before hearing a loud blast of wind followed by lapping sounds. Lycanroc then continued on, and destroyed one flea with Brick Break, as another rumble came from the opposite direction, and destroyed a final flea with Bite, as she heard several loud plops.

Lycanroc then continued to search for fleas, but couldn't find anymore, before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

Tia flew through the strands of white fur and destroyed two fleas with Ice Beams as a rumble sounded that she couldn't understand. She then continued on and destroyed another flea with Ice Beam as a second rumble sounded.

Tia then continued on destroying another flea with Ice Beam as Vulpix started walking while Tia passed underneath what a quick flight above the fur showed to be the base of one of Vulpix's tails.

Tia then found two more fleas, and destroyed one with Ice Beam, while the other one went down a tunnel, that Tia recognized by both position, and the slight smell to be Vulpix's butthole. Luckily Vulpix was an ice type, which are the least smelly, due to their cold temperature freezing the bad smells, and leaving them always smelling clean, even when their not.

With a grimace Tia followed the flea just as a large blast of wind was heard.

The flea moved fast, Tia would give it that. By the time Tia caught up using her superior speed, as both a fast legendary, and not being slowed down by walking, the flea was already in deep enough that, Tia couldn't see the exit, and was glad her nature as a legendary dragon, allows her to see in the dark.

Tia then fired an Ice Beam, only for another rumble from deeper within Vulpix to cause the flea to stumble, and the Ice Beam to just barely miss it.

 _How did I miss that!_ Tia shouted in surprise. _The flea is giant sized, even that stumble shouldn't have made me miss!_

Tia then fired another Ice Beam, this time destroying the flea, before turning around to leave, only to to pale when she noticed what was coming, and that it was coming fast.

Knowing she was too deep in Vulpix to escape it in time, Tia flew to the floor, the walls being to far away at her size, and used Ice Beam to create a dome of ice to protect herself.

Unfortunately for Tia, there was far too much, and the dome of ice broke, allowing the logs of poop to steamroll over her, and to make things worse, once the first log had passed Tia discovered that the broken ice, and her wings, had scraped off enough of the log of poop that Tia was trapped, and with the nature of ice types, that portion wasn't going anywhere, and more was coming, and she was right in the way.

By the time they all passed, Tia was trapped to much to escape, only her head was kept free, but her body was trapped by something heavy enough that neither her sheer strength, psychic powers, or both, could get her out.

Luckily a few minutes later she disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

When the flash died down Vulpix saw Dartrix, Mew, Pikachu, Celebi, Lycanroc, and Tia, but the only ones not covered in something were Dartrix, Mew, and Lycanroc.

Meanwhile Mew was looking at Vulpix, while using her powers to float a coupon to Tia while saying: _Congratulations Tia. You win._

 _What happened to you?_ Vulpix said causing Mew, Dartrix, and Lycanroc to look at the others, before Mew used its powers to clean them off.

 _Don't ask._ Pikachu, Celebi, and Tia deadpanned, before Tia returned all the pokemon, and left Melemele Meadow.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **I find that Mew Games are rather tedious, so I won't be doing anymore, however I will accept already completed Mew Game chapters and post them with name of the author that sent it in, just pm me for my email to send chapters to.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **Chapter 13**

When Tia walked into Iki Town, she met up with Lillie and Kukui, who were waiting for her.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what moves you and your pokemon will pour your soul into..." Kukui said. "Now that you've gone and cleared your first trial, Tia!"

"It's time..." Lillie said. "I'm not a trainer, so I'm sure I don't really understand how hard it must have been...but even I think it's a great achievement."

"The Melemele Kahuna is strong, cousin!" Kukui said. "He's a trainer who can use fighting type pokemon to the fullest, yeah, might not be a bad idea to work on those flying, and psychic type moves!"

With that they moved out of the way so Tia could get to Kahuna Hala.

"Congratulations on clearing your trial in Verdant Cavern. Good work." Hala said after Tia walked up to him. "I suppose you are here to battle the kahuna? You think you and your team are ready for me, Tia?"

 **Definitely!** Tia said.

I have been waiting for this!" Hala said as they got in position on the stage. "Ho! I have been expecting you. Allow me to properly greet the young adventurers embarking on their island challenge. I am Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island. Shall we begin? The final trial here on Melemele Island will be a pokemon battle against me, the Kahuna! It is known as the grand trial! Well, Tia! You have been entrusted with the Sparkling Stone by Tapu Koko! Now show me you and your team's full power! Old Hala will also be going all out! Let the grand trial begin!"

With that Hala sent out Machop to face Tia's Vulpix.

 **Extrasensory.** Tia called, Vulpix's psychic energy knocking Machop out, and forcing Hala to send out Crabrawler, while Tia switched to Dartrix.

 **Peck.** Tia called, making Dartrix do a lot of damage to Crabrawler.

"Pursuit." Hala called, making Crabrawler hit Dartrix with dark type energy, before both are hit by the hail caused by Vulpix's Snow Warning ability upon entrance into battle.

 **Peck.** Tia called out again this time the attack knocking out Crabrawler, before Dartrix was hit by hail, as Hala sent out Makuhita, and Tia switched back to Vulpix.

"Fake Out." Hala called, making Vulpix flinch, and giving Makkuhita time to hit Vulpix with a Sand Attack.

 **Moonblast.** Tia called, only for the attack to miss.

"Arm Thrust." Hala called, the attack hitting three times.

 **Moonblast.** Tia called again, this time the ball of explosive moon energy hitting, and knocking out Makuhita.

"Whoa! Well played!" Hala said. "...Hmmph! The results came as no surprise to me. What a fine trainer...and what fine pokemon, too!"

Suddenly they heard a cry from Tapu Koko.

"Ho!" Hala said. "And our mighty Tapu Koko agrees! Hmmph! Perhaps Tapu Koko is hoping that a day may come when you will grow strong enough to battle it as well...Accept this Z-crystal! It allows trainers to share their power with their partner pokemon!"

Tia then recieved both a Z-crystal with a similar power as the previous one, and the Melemele Stamp in her passport.

"Observe, Tia. If you want to use the fioghting type Z-power, move your arms like this...Then bend your hips like this and pose!" Hala said demonstrating the pose. "Now then, Tia! With this victory...you have cleared all of the trials of Melemele Island, the first of Alola's islands! The Melemele Stamp is proof of your accomplishments. The moon in the daytime, the sun at night...Now to see if you can pour your heart into something that cannot be seen, but is very much real. As you continue your island challenge, consider what makes the people and pokemon you meet; both what you can see, and what you cannot. You will surely meet Tapu Koko again someday."

As they went down from the stage the Tauros from earlier ran up.

"Whoa there, Tauros!" Hala said. "I've got an idea! How about I set you up so you can ride my Tauros whenever you'd like? No reason why he shouldn't get to enjoy the island challenge too! I'll take care of all the little things you'll nred in order to ride pokemon, Tia!"

Hala then gave Tia a Ride Pager, that can summon pokemon registered to it to ride.

"Why don't you hop on there?" Hala asked as Tia used the Ride Pager to get on Tauros, with it also automatically changing Tia's clothes to the correct riding gear.

"The world looks a bit different from on top a mighty Tauros, eh?" Hala said. "See, Tia. Here in Alola our pokemon lend us their strength, and let us ride about on them. Have a little romp around Alola with Tauros here. I'm sure you'll be charmed by him."

"Congratulations Tia." Ilima said as he walked up after Tia had gotten off Tauros. "Your performance has been a delight ever since I first laid eyes on you at the Trainers School! I'm amazed that you won without even using your Z-power. Oh, I know! Why not stop by the Alola Photo Club for a commemorative photo. With Tauros, you can get down to Hau'oli City in no time at all. Very well then, off on your island challenge you go! May the future bring you happiness!"

"With a little help from Tauros, Tia," Hala said "you'll be able to smash right on through those big rocks on Route 1!"

"All right! I got a little something for you, too!" Kukui said, giving Tia TM 54 False Swipe. "False Swipe is a move that will leave your opponent with 1 HP when you attack. Keep on catching more and more pokemon, yeah! When your ready, head on down to the marina in Hau'oli City. Oh yeah!"

"Oh!" Hau said. "If you're heading into Hau'oli, you should totally check out the Shopping Mall. And the Alola Photo Club, too!"

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"You know!" Hau said. "The one Ilima mentioned. He totally had the right idea. You should go to the Alola Photo Club and take a special photo to remember clearing your first grand trial!"

"Good thinking, Hau!" Kukui said. "And once you finish your grand trial, you'll be doing the same thing, yeah?"

"Heh, heh!" Hau said. "I sure hope so, but first...Come on Tutu! Don't go easy on me now!"

With that Hau and Hala walked back to the stage for Hau's grand trial.

"You're all getting so strong already, yeah..." Kukui said. "I can't wait to see how much more you'll grow. All right, time to get the boat ready. Lillie, you gonna help me clean it?"

With that Kukui and Lillie left while Tia got used to riding Tauros, and got Totem Sticker 16 along the way, before heading to Hau'oli City. There she visited the mall, and got both a Gracidea, and unfortunately got roped into cleaning the floor, though it did give her TM 48 Round for her troubles.

Before heading to the Alola Photo Club, Tia also remembered the rocks in the back of Verdant Cavern, and used Tauros to see what was behind them, getting TM 46 Thief, before heading back to Hau'oli City, Tauros making the trip fast, before she got off and entered the Alola Photo Club.

Upon entering, the lady at the counter called her over.

"Oh! Hello, Trainer!" The lady said. "Looks like you've got a Z-power Ring. Here at the Alola Photo Club, you can take photos with your favorite pokemon as you strike your favorite poses! You should definitely give it a try. After all, you came this far already!"

Tia then took a photo of Vulpix, due to Vulpix defeating the most pokemon in the grand trial.

"Oooh!" I like your photo!" The lady said. "I'll give you a little something special so you can check out your photos any time too!"

Tia was then given a Photo Album, and stickers to use with the photos kept within, before Tia left the Alola Photo Club.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I know the next island has the ones with the Zygarde cores, but I will be skipping that since Tia won't be using Zygarde.**


	14. Chapter 14

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **I find that Mew Games are rather tedious, so I won't be doing anymore, however I will accept already completed Mew Game chapters and post them with name of the author that sent it in, just pm me for my email to send chapters to.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **Chapter 14**

"Hey, there you are Tia!" Hau called to Tia when she left the Alola Photo Club, while waiting with his partner Brionne. "I bet you and Vulpix got a great shot together at the photo club, right? Now it's time for our next stop! Akala Island here we come!"

 **You're not taking a photo?** Tia questioned.

At that Hau moaned, "Once I get started with all the poses and the stickers and things, I can't stop myself! I'll spend ages making sure Brionne is looking awesome. So I should hold off taking any photos of my own for now, wouldn't want to leave you hanging! Just think...I wonder what kind of trial we'll face next!"

"Good timing, Tia and Hau!" Kukui said walking up to them. "I've just got the old girl all ready to set sail!"

"Oh yeah." Hau said. "So, about that, Professor...I was thinking that I'd really like to head to Akala Island with Mantine! And I want to see Tia take a go at Mantine Surfing, too!"

 **Mantine?** Tia questioned, wondering how Mantine Surfing could be used to travel between islands.

"Shoots, yeah!" Hau said. "The Mantine from Big Wave Beach on Route 2. You saw them right?"

"Right..." Kukui said, "Well, Hau it's all up to you! The island challenge is all about journeying together with pokemon after all!"

"Yeah!" Hau said. "So, I'll see you on Akala Island, professor! Tia! If you wanna go together, I'll be at Route 2's Big Wave Beach!"

"Um...I was hoping to ask a favor of you Tia. If that's all right?" Lillie said when she and Tia were the only ones left.

 **Sure!** Tia said happy to help a friend.

"You see..." Lillie said. "Nebby is...Its real home is far away from here. And I want to help it get home. Its like I told you before...Nebby saved my life once when I was in trouble. Now I want to save it! I feel like there's not much I can do on my own since I'm not a trainer...But if I had a real trainer like you helping me, Tia, then maybe...But I probably shouldn't ask a near stranger to help, right? I know its just my own wish and it has nothing to do with you..."

 **Of course I'll help.** Tia said.

"Oh, thank you so much, I'm so glad!" Lillie said. "I really didn't know what else to do! Then I suppose...The two of us will get to see one another on Akala Island next, too!"

With that Tia was left alone to use Tauros to get to Big Wave Beach, after first stopping by Ten Carat Hill*, she heard mentioned in town, getting TM 23 Smack Down, the Flying type Z-crystal, and meeting a strange lady, who had shown her the flying type Z-move poses.

Above the path to the beach Tia was stopped by a man who looked a lot like Professor Oak, but dressed way differently.

"You have an island challenge amulet!" he said. "Plus NormaliumZ and FightiniumZ! it would seem that you've cleared that trial of Ilimas, have you? And even battled Hala? Congratulations! Oh! Well hello there, Good to meet you. I'm Oak-Samson Oak. Like my brother in Kanto I'm a Pokemon Researcher, and I'm looking into the Totem Pokemon found around here. Yes, Totem Pokemon...Why are they so large? What gives them that burning aura? Don't you find yourself wondering as well?"

 **I do.** Tia said, surprised this was her Oaks, brother.

"Precisely my point." Oak said. "In that case, let me tell you this...I want you to collect certain stickers for me, to recieve a Totem-like Pokemon, for yourself! That's right. I mean the Totem Stickers! You can find Totem Stickers here and there. Peel them off whenever you find them, and try to collect them all. If you collect 20 Totem Stickers to show me, I'll give you a fine Raticate! Don't let me down, young Tia! After all, you are the trainer that professor Kukui entrusted with Rotom there! I'll be around Heahea Beach on Akala Island, if you need to ever find me! You can reach it with a spot of Mantine Surfing."

On the beach, Tia found Hau, and the lady from the first time she was there.

"Oh! So the two of you are friends?" The lady asked.

"That's right, we are!" Hau said. "We're doing our island challenge together! And next up, we want to go to Akala Island!"

"So I take it you beat old Hala?" The lady said. ""Our Mantine would be thrilled to have a couple of able trainers like you riding them!"

"Great!" Hau said, Running to the Mantine. "So like...How do we actually do Mantine Surfing?"

"Just go up to Mantine and introduce yourself." The lady said.

After Tia did so, the Mantine let her climb on and start surfing, and doing tricks.

"Land Ahoy!" Hau said when they arrived at Akala Island. "Or land ashore? Whatever you say! All right! We made it to Akala Island! Mantine is the best! So do you think the professor and Lillie are already here, too? Let's split up and see if we can find them anywhere, Tia!"

Hau then ran off as one of the attendants approached Tia.

"Your surfing skills were...amazing!" He said. "It was like you were one with Mantine! Your score is...Let me see here...12,267 points?! Whoa we've got a new champion for the Big Wave Beach Surf Spot! I never thought any Mantine Surfer would ever appear who could beat the old champ...I've got something for a new champion like you, on behalf of the Surf Association!"

He then gave Tia a Star Piece.

"Here're your Beach Points!" He said also giving Tia 4 Beach Points.

"You know I bet you could probably master this move now..." The attendant said teaching Tia the Lanturn 360. "Pull off a Lanturn 360 when the waves are high, and you can try to nab a new high score!"

Here we are on Akala, clever girl! Rotom said. You know what that meanzzz? It meanzzz a new Akala Island Pokedex, zzt to go with the Alola Pokedex, and Melemele Island Pokedex's. Course all three of them are already completed, with the data from earlier, you lucky thing you.

With a small smile at that Tia tried out the Lanturn 360, managing to get a new high score for the second course, as well as a Pearl String, and the Primarina Twist move, which after trying out, and getting back to Akala with an even better score, Tia left to find the others.

 ***I had already talked to Samson before learning you can get the Flying Z-crystal with Tauros alone from a review by hnh058513.**

 **Eventually I will write a sequeal to this story, the third of a trilogy. It won't be immediately after writing this one, but eventually. However in it Ash/Tia will return to the past, but in order to prevent a paradox, Ash/Tia and her pokemon will need to live in isolation, until the past and future catch up. They will use that time to train by the way, but where should Ash/Tia live, on an abandoned island, or with help from the legendaries of this time teaching her how to access it, will they live in on the other side of an Ultra Wormhole, giving them an even bigger playfield to themselves. And which pokemon should Tia have after the twenty years are up (which will be done in a timeskip before a tournament, where Ash/Tias friends find out) Should Tia have only her current team, or the entire national dex, (these will use that I have now, and most will be shiny (already have first 250 shiny plus a few that evolve from them), and should they have legendaries (will be the children/siblings of the current ones, and as many shiny as I can get), Totem-like (which will affect this story, as showing Tia getting them, but not using them in this story), and Ultra Beasts (will get as many shiny as I can). Please vote on the poll for what you think. My personal vote this time will be for all of the above, not for someone else.**


	15. Chapter 15

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **The current poll results are:**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 2**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Abandoned Island: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary: 1**

 **Everything else: 0**

 **I find that Mew Games are rather tedious, so I won't be doing anymore, however I will accept already completed Mew Game chapters and post them with name of the author that sent it in, just pm me for my email to send chapters to.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **Chapter 15**

Tia, and Hau found Lillie and Kukui just as they were getting off the boat.

"Hey, Tia and Hau!" Kukui said. "There you are! How was your trip on those Mantine?"

 **No prob!** Tia said with a smile.

"That's what I like to hear, yeah." Kukui said. "Tackle your island challenge with that same attitude!"

"Wait, so Mantine's even faster then that old boat of yours professor?" Hau asked.

"The professor's sailboat is...well..." Lillie said. "It has seen better days."

"Still haven't managed to find a shirt that goes with your lab coat then, Kukui?" A voice called, as two people walked up. "I've told you you're gonna scare off strangers looking like that..."

"Nebby, back into the bag." Lillie said quickly.

"Don't sweat it, Lillie." Kukui said.

"Why hello there. Nice to meet you all-I'm Olivia." The girl in front said.

"Hey! Thanks for stopping by! I'm Mallow, one of the captains here!" The other girl said.

"I was on my way to see who was pulling into port and ran into Mallow here while she was out on a delivery." Olivia said.

"Yup!" Mallow said. "My trial will be a chance for all the fine ingredients that make your team to shine! Especially you two! Your pokemon look ready to cook with gas!"

"And Mallow isn't the only captain here on Akala Island, of course." Olivia said. "So? what's your plan now?"

"Yeah, that's up to these kids." Kukui said. "It's their island challenge , after all."

"Yes...I suppose so." Olivia replied. "Ok then. Enjoy your time on your island challenge, kids, along with your pokemon. I'll be waiting for my chance to face you in battle when the time comes. I'm looking forward to seeing what you've got! Let's go Mallow."

With that Olivia and Mallow left.

"I'm sure she wanted to come see that you made it here all right..." Kukui said. "But she'll never admit it to you! Hah! That's Olivia for you, she's a kind kahuna deep down. There are three trials here on Akala Island. If you two decide you want to take on the trial straight away, head up Route 4 and keep going until you get to Paniola Town."

"Shoots, I know where I'm going first, and that is straight to the Pokemon Center!" Hau said. "I wonder what kind of Malasada they make on Akala, eh?"

"Maybe, I'll see about some shopping of my own..." Lillie said. "And I should find out about the ruins for Nebby's sake too..."

After the others walked away, Tia got Totem Sticker 17 from the pier, before catching up to Lillie in front of the Akala Island Apparel Shop.

"Oh! Tia..." Lillie said.

 **You looking for new clothes?** Tia asked seeing the store Lillie was in front of.

"Well, yes. I was doing that, too." Lillie said. "But this little fellow will hardly sit still...I think Nebby might be interested in visiting the Ruins of Life. Apparently they house the sacred guardian of Akala Island. A creature called Tapu Lele. I wondered if you'd like to come with me when we go to visit the ruins...I mean...little Nebby here seems to like you quite a bit, Tia...I'll be at the Tide Song Hotel if you decide you want to come. I'm supposed to be meeting someone there...someone very important to me...I'll be alright. I can see the building from here after all. Even I shouldn't be able to lose my way, I think. And you! I'll have you stay in your bag, mister."

 _Bye Tia!_ Nebby said getting in the bag.

"I've heard that there is a group of terrible people around who try to steal pokemon." Lillie said as she was walking away. "A group called Team Skull. We need to be careful if we want to escape the notice of such a collection of villians...Isn't that right, Tia?"

With that Lillie left, while Tia decided a change of clothes was in order before meeting up with Lillie, and entered the apparel shop, and after shopping a bit, came out with a Bright Red Tank Top, Bright Red Flower-Print Flared Skirt, both dyed, no socks or glasses, Red Low-Heeled Sandals, the same bag, and a Red Beach Hat. Tia then headed to the Pokemon Center and bought TM 16 Light Screen TM17 Protect, TM20 Safeguard, TM33 Reflect, and TM70 Aurora Veil from the pokemart there, before heading to the Tide Song Hotel.

Upon arriving after defeating a Trainer named Sina, Tia looked around, and found two more Totem Stickers, before entering, and though she saw Lillie to the right, decided to search the rest of the hotel for more Totem Stickers, like the one on the table to the left.

In one of the rooms on the top floor, Tia met a gentleman.

"I am enjoying my vacation to the fullest! Though I'm usually the owner of a jewelry shop. Part of my job is getting my hands on rare stones to be used in our shop." The man said. "Unfortunately, I picked up some Z-crystals by mistake. It's against the law to sell Z-crystals. Your on your island challenge aren't you? Here you can have this SnorliumZ, MarshadiumZ, and MewniumZ. They are special Z-crystals specifically for pokemon called Snorlax, Marshadow, and Mew. If you are lucky enough to catch any of them, they'll come in handy."

After getting Totem Sticker 21 from the gentleman's deck (and secretly giving the MewniumZ to Mew) Tia headed down to talk to Lillie.

"Oh! Tia..." Lillie said. "I'm sorry...I saw some people who looked like those Team Skull thugs and I got scared. I was trying to avoid them, and I think I ended up missing my meeting...Oh! But don't worry. It's fine. This is actually where I wanted to be...will you be going for another one of your trials, Tia? From what I've read, I think that the nearest trial site must be the one up Route 4."

 **Thanks.** Tia said heading out to Route 4 where she defeated Bellhop Jody's Forantis with Dartrix's Peck attack, and Collector Bryan's Munchlax with 2 of Dartrix's Razor Leaf attacks, though Munchlax, did get in a Lick that paralyzed Dartrix, before he broke through it, and a Tackle attack. That battle taught Dartrix Pluck, while Bryan's Bagon was defeated by Vulpix's Moon Impact.

Tia also defeated Sight Seer Scotty's Kanto Rattata with Dartrix's Pluck attack, and Sight Seer Perdita's Kanto Meowth with Dartrix's Razor Leaf, though Meowth did get in a Fake Out first, before coming to a sign introducing Pikachu Valley down the path it was in front of. Interested Tia, with Pikachu out of the pokeball entered said valley.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **The current poll results are:**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 4**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, and Legendary: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Abandoned Island: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary: 1**

 **Everything else: 0**

 **I find that Mew Games are rather tedious, so I won't be doing anymore, however I will accept already completed Mew Game chapters and post them with name of the author that sent it in, just pm me for my email to send chapters to.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **Chapter 16**

When Tia and Pikachu entered Pikachu Valley, Pikachu took off to play with the other Pikachu, while a man and wild Pikachu came up to Tia from different directions.

 _Welcome to Pikachu Valley!_ The wild Pikachu said.

"Welcome to Pikachu Valley! That's what the Pikachu are saying, anyway, you get this special Pikachu-themed present to celebrate your first visit to Pikachu Valley!" The man said, surprising Tia that he understood the wild Pikachu, and giving Tia a special Pikachu frame. "Decorate photos in your photo album with that, and it'll always be Pikachu Valley in your heart!"

Tia then walked around Pikachu Valley, noticing a wild Pikachu give her Pikachu a Pikashunium Z crystal, as well as 10 Pikachu come out of a trailer.

Tia then approached a girl by the lake.

"Try to become a real Pikachu Professor!" The girl said. "Do you want to try our Pikachu Professor Quiz?"

 **Sure I do!** Tia said.

"There are five questtions in total. Try to get every single one right.! The girl said. "So here we go! Question #1! By what part of a Pikachu's body can you tell whether it's a male or female?"

 **Tail.** Tia answered.

"Question # 2!" The girl said. "What are the particular part of a Pikachu's cheeks called?"

 **Electric sacs.** Tia answered.

"Question #3!" The girl said. "What do you need to do to evolve a Pikachu into a Raichu?"

 **Use a Thunder stone.** Tia answered.

"Question #4!" The girl said. "How is a shiny Pikachu different from more common Pikachu specimens?"

 **It's color is darker.** Tia answered, having asked Pikachu that before when she was bored after becoming a pokemon.

"Last question!" The girl said. "Pikachu can evolve from-That's right! Pichu! But who was the first person to discover the existence of Pichu?"

 **Professor Elm.** Tia said, knowing Pichu was discovered in the Johto region, and that Professor Elm was the professor for that region.

"And that's the end of our quiz! Time to announce the results! Your total number of correct answers was...5 out of 5! You got them all right! That's electrifying! You are a true Pikachu Master! Here's a little gift to help you celebrate acing the quiz for the first time!" The girl said, giving Tia a Pikachu shirt and Pikachu cap. "Come try again sometime!"

While Pikachu played with the other Pikachu, Tia found a photo spot, and got up to 256,418 Thumbs Ups, before it was time to leave, so she returned Pikachu, and left.

On the way to Paniola Town Tia defeated Cook Ernie's Cutiefly with Dartrix's Pluck attack, before picking up some berries, and entering Paniola Town, where Hau, and Brionne ran up to her.

"Hey! Tia!" Hau called. "Glad I ran into you...So we can see who's stronger now! I got a Z-Power Ring from my gramps, too, after earning it through his grand trial! Having a battle in a place like Paniola Town feels like we're in a real old-fashioned western showdown or something, right? This is so cool! Though, if we're real honorable cowboys, we've got to make sure our teams are healthy first."

"Awrite, team!" Hau said, after healing their pokemon. "Brionne and Pikachu and everybody, you ought to be bursting with energy after eating a pile of my mom's special pancakes. So let's show this newbie what Alola's got!"

With that Hau sent out Brionne, while Tia sent out Dartrix.

 **Razor Leaf.** Tia called the super effective attack, knocking Brionne out, as Hau changed to his Pikachu.

"Quick Attack." Hau called, dealing damage to Dartrix.

 **Razor Leaf.** Tia called, the critical hit knocking Pikachu out, causing Hau to switch to Noibat.

 **Pluck.** Tia called, the flying type attack knocking out Noibat making Hau switch to his final pokemon Eevee.

"Quick Attack." Hau called damaging Dartrix some more.

 **Razor Leaf.** Tia called, the attack knocking Eevee out.

"Nice! How'd you come up with that kind of battle plan? You gotta tell me!" Hau said. "Ma-a-an, that was some kinda battle! Brionne and everybody all look like they had a blast, too! Right then, Here. I'll share my bit of good luck with you, Tia."

Hau then gave Tia a Dire Hit.

"You know how the Totem Pokemon are all, like, surrounded by some aura of power?" Hau asked. "If you use a Dire Hit on your pokemon and manage to land a critical hit, that aura won't mean a thing! You might wanna try using some of those Rotom Powers when you're fighting a Totem, too! You know pokemon battles are just, like, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, but you're only really a loser if you don't have any fun while you're at it. Right? Anyway I'm heading off to Paniola Ranch!"

Walking around, Tia got three more Totem Stickers, before finding a male and female Team Skull grunts in front of an Alolan Vulpix.

"Yo, yo, Vulpix! Gimme that Bottle Cap!" The male grunt said.

 _No._ The Vulpix said turning around.

"Please, stop!" the lady nearby said as the grunts noticed Tia.

"Whatcha lookin' at?! What's this pokemon need a Bottle Cap for? I'm just gonna put it to better use, that's all!" The grunt said.

"You there..." The nearby lady said. "Do you tgink you could help?"

"You want a piece of me!" The male grunt said. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with Team Skull!"

The male grunt then sent out an Alolan Rattata that was easily knocked out by Dartrix's Razor Leaf.

"You got a piece of me!" The male grunt said. "And I guess I shouldn't have messed with you..."

"It's all your fault-just cause you wouldn't hand over that Bottle Cap!" The male grunt yelled at Vulpix, threateningly, before Tia got between them.

"Yo, you just got lucky, Vulpix!" The male grunt said, turning away, "Don't count on people to help you next time!"

"Oh my goodness...Everythings going to be all right, now." The lady said, after the two grunts ran away.

Vulpix suddenly ran off as well.

"Oh dear..." the lady said. "What's wrong? It'd make this old lady happy if you'd come back tomorrow too."

 **Sure.** Tia said, noticing it was getting late, before heading to the pokemon center to get some rest.

The next day, Tia went back to the spot the lady was in.

"When I woke up this morning I found a Bottle Cap at my door. Must be from that pokemon you saved. Trying to say thank you, I'd suppose. You should keep it, I'm sure it was meant for you." The lady said giving you the Bottle Cap. "That Vulpix...Those Team Skull bullies scared it off, and I haven't seen it since...But, well, it should know that there are people like you, too. I hope it comes around here again soon."

 **Maybe.** Tia replied, before leaving the town torwards Paniola Ranch.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **The current poll results are:**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 5**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, and Legendary: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Abandoned Island: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary: 1**

 **Abandoned Island: Current Pokemon Team, plus Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Everything else: 0**

 **This poll will end at the end of Akala Island**

 **I find that Mew Games are rather tedious, so I won't be doing anymore, however I will accept already completed Mew Game chapters and post them with name of the author that sent it in, just pm me for my email to send chapters to.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeach will not be italicized.**

 **Chapter 17**

Tia made her way through Paniola Ranch, defeating Madame Elizabeth's Carbink with Dartrix's Razor Leaf.

As she was passing a breeder he called out to her.

"Oh!" He said. "You've got to be a trial-goer, right? Well, you've got a good sense of timing! The captains actually here now, so come on!"

With that he led Tia further into the ranch where she found Mallow.

"Thanks for stopping by!" Mallow said. "The moomoo milk from Paniola Ranch is the best. It's so rich and creamy when you use it in white sauce, and other things...Mmm! The taste can't even be described! Oh, by the way! Since I was lucky enough to run into you here, I'll do you a little favor."

With that Mallow registered Stoutland on the Ride Pager.

"See Stoutland can sniff out items for you that are buried in the dirt where you can't even see them!" Mallow said. "Stoutland will bark louder and louder the closer it gets to an item buried in the ground! If you go all the way down Route 5, you'll come out on Brooklet Hill. My friend Lana is up there, so say hi to her for me if you see her!"

With that Mallow left, while Tia tried out riding Stoutland, and got another Totem Sticker along the way, before defeating Pokemon Breeder Glenn's Mudbray with Dartix's Razor Leaf, before continuing on, and getting TM10 Hidden Power from the day care. Then defeating Rising Star Micah's Lillipup with Dartrix's Pluck after getting hit by Baby-Doll Eyes., and his Magnemite with Dartrix's Ominous Wind, followed by a Tackle when it survived that thanks to its sturdy ability, and used that to hit Dartrix with Thunder Wave. Then defeating Gentleman Gerald's Sableye with Dartrix's Razor Leaf, before taking a massive amount of photos at the photospot ending with 1,500,363 Thumbs up's, gaining both the final version of the Poke Finder, and the Poke Finder Pro stamp in her Trainer's Passport. Then on Route 5 Tia defeated Twins Isa, and Nico's Cottonee, and Petilil with Vulpix's Aurora Beam, and Dartrix's Pluck, as well as Pokemon Breeder Yuka's Morelull, and Ledyba with one of Dartrix's Pluck attacks each. Tia also found TM41 Torment before meeting up with Hau after a battle, though neither Hau, or his opponent saw her at first.

"Ha ha ha!" Hau laughed. "Man I lost again!"

"Are you taking this seriously?" Hau's opponent asked.

"I am! So seriously!" Hau said. "I'm seriously enjoying it!"

"...Enjoying it?" The guy said. "You can enjoy pokemon battling when you put everything you have into it...which clearly you haven't."

"Whoa! Hey Tia!" Hau said just noticing her. "This guy is plenny scary!"

"You're Tia?" The guy asked.

 **Yeah, that's me.** Tia replied.

Hmph. Not very cautious. Even some pokemon have a better sense of self-preservation then you appear to do." The guy said making Tia a bit upset because it is better to be known as Tia then her true name until she can figure out what happened to Team Rocket. "I'm Gladion. Me and my partner Type: Null, are training to get stronger...We have to get stronger! Though most of our time these days goes to working for Team Skull as their muscle. Battle me. I won't take no for an answer."

With that Gladion forced Tia into a battle as he sent out a Zubat, while Tia sent out Dartrix.

 **Pluck.** Tia called, the attack knocking out Zubat, only to reveal that it was actually a now knocked out Zorua that had been using the illusion ability, before Gladion sent out the real Zubat.

 **Pluck.** Tia called, the attack again knocking out Zubat as Gladion sent out his partner Type: Null.

 **Razor Leaf.** Tia called, the attack dealing plenty of damage, but not enough to knock it out.

"Tackle." Gladion said causing damage to Dartrix.

 **Razor Leaf.** Tia said, the second attack knocking out Type: Null and giving Tia the victory.

"How annoying!" Gladion said. "Hmph...It's not like me to slip up like that. I've got to keep fighting stronger opponents, looks like I'm still not ready..."

 **What?** Tia questioned.

"That kid there." Gladion said looking at Hau. "His pokemon aren't weak. And sure, it's fine to enjoy battling...But this brat...He's just using that as an excuse not to try hard, because he can't beat the kahuna. Because he can't beat Hala when he's serious!"

"You know my gramps?" Hau asked. "Wait. So you think I'm strong?"

"Awww, look at you, little Gladion." A male Team Skull grunt said as he and a female Team Skull grunt walked up. "Aren't you just a real cool guy? Heh heh heh..."

"I guess it's no surprise a homeless kid would turn out spineless, too, huh?" The female grunt said. "No worries! We've got enough backbone to cover for you!"

The male grunt then walked up to Tia before being stopped by Gladion's voice.

"Just give it up already." Gladion said.

"Huh?" The male grunt said.

"You know you can't beat me." Gladion said. "You'll just get your pokemon hurt for no reason. They're good pokemon."

"We come all this way, and for what." The female grunt said. "For a big fat waste of our time, thanks to you. If you hadn't gotten in our way, we could've stolen the Totem Pokemon from Brooklet Hill! Let's get out of here. Look the Murkrow are crying, and it's time we should be flying."

"Listen up good, Gladion..." The male grunt said as the female grunt left. "The boss does like you. That's true. But you're just some hired help we keep around for when we need you. You're not a part of Team Skull, not really. And you never will be. Got it? You better get it."

With that the grunt and Gladion left.

"Thanks, Tia, and Dartrix, too. You both gave it your all. Phew...Looks like I've gotta train up my team if I'm gonna take on the trial of Brooklet Hill next! Here, Tia take these with you." Hau said giving her 3 Revives. "We're gonna beat this island challenge."

Hau then left as Tia continued on to the Pokemon Center defeating Pokemon Breeder Cory's Paras, and Spinarak with a Pluck from Dartrix each, as well as using a Pluck to defeat a Crabrawler hiding in a pile of berries, before collecting said berries. Next, Tia defeated Rising Star Duo Lauren and Justin's Vullaby, and Rufflet with Vulpix's Freeze-Dry, and Dartrix's Pluck, before making it to the pokemon center where Tia healed her pokemon, and after a brief rest, left and entered Brooklet Hill.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **The current poll results are:**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 5**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, and Legendary: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Abandoned Island: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary: 1**

 **Abandoned Island: Current Pokemon Team, plus Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Everything else: 0**

 **This poll will end at the end of Akala Island**

 **I find that Mew Games are rather tedious, so I won't be doing anymore, however I will accept already completed Mew Game chapters and post them with name of the author that sent it in, just pm me for my email to send chapters to.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **when in flashback pokespeech will not be italicized.**

 **Chapter 18**

Tia entered Brooklet Hill and crossed the boards over water, and defeated Fisherman Ernie's Barboach, and Goldeen with a Razor Leaf each from Dartrix, before meeting a girl in front of the trial gates.

"Hello." She said. "I'm Lana. I serve as the captain of Brooklet Hill. So, trial-goer...will you be attempting my trial?"

 **Definitely.** Tia answered.

"Then I will explain the trial to you." Lana said. "My particular trial this is...I want you to herd the pokemon found in the pools of Brooklet Hill, driving them downstream to draw out the Totem Pokemon. If I might be so blunt, they are Wishiwashi. It is Wishiwashi I want you to herd. But I won't expect you to swim through all the pools yourself. I have a lovely gift to help you."

With that Lana registered Lapras on Tia's Ride Pager.

"If you climb atop Lapras there, you will be able to travel over bodies of water." Lana explained. "Now you'll be able to help drive those pokemon downstream for me! So if you're ready...Please follow me this way."

With that Tia followed Lana to the first pool.

"So you made it..." Lana said. "Ah...I'm sorry, what was your name?"

 **Tia.** Tia answered.

"Of course! Tia!" Lana said. "It is a lovely name. Just lovely. Now then. Do you see those two splashes over there? I am thinking that at least one of them might just be a Wishiwashi. In fact it's likely both might. Don't you agree? Would you try to drive them downstream with a little help from Lapras?"

Before doing that, Tia defeated Backpacker Mikiko's Fletchling with Dartrix's Pluck attack, and Fisherman Herbert's Poliwag with Dartrix's Razor Leaf.

Tia then rode Lapras out to the first splash, which turned out to be a Dewpider, that was defeated by Dartrix's Pluck attack, granting Dartrix the experience he needed to evolve into Decidueye.

Afterwards Tia rode Lapras to the second splash, which was the Wishiwashi, and dealt with by Decidueye's Razor Leaf, herding it further downstream.

"Well, this is a lovely surprise!" Lana said. "You're quite the trainer, Tia! Please carry on driving the Wishiwashi downstream, just like that."

Upon reaching the next pool, Tia found that Lana had somehow gotten there first, and saw two more splashes.

The first one was another Dewpider, which was dealt with by Decidueye's Pluck attack, while the second one was the Wishiwashi, which after a Razor Leaf from Decidueye, was herded further downstream.

Finally Tia made it to the final pool, where Lana walked past her.

"Tia! Look there!" Lana said. "Yes, just over there! It would seem we succeeded in drawing out the Totem Pokemon! Strike against the Totem with all your strength! And seize victory!"

Upon reaching the Totem Pokemon it started raining, hard, as the Totem Araquanid rose up from underwater, and with it's Totem Aura, raised it's speed.

Tia decided to send out Vulpix first, to change the weather to hail, with her Snow Warning ability, in order to get rid of the weather boost Araquanid had.

 **Freeze-Dry.** Tia called. Luckily, Vulpix was still faster then Araquanid, and Freeze-Dry is super effective on water types like Araquanid.

Tia even got really lucky, and the attack, froze Araquanid before he could, attack, right before the hail summoned by Vulpix earlier, knocked Totem Araquanid out.

"Very well done, Tia!" Lana called. "Please come back this way."

Once Tia got back to Lana she stood in front of her.

"What a very surprising surprise...who would have thought it! That all those Wishiwashi would have summoned an Araquanid that is. Heh, heh...Even I was caught-Hook, line, and sinker! You were amazing Tia. Truly impressive. Please take this." Lana said, giving Tia the Waterium Z Crystal, which felt like the others.

"You do know what this is, don't you?" Lana said, before doing several poses. "Watch. This is how you use Waterium Z."

"And I have more than just that to offer you. Another token for clearing my trial...Here, this is a Lana original. One of my own handmade fishing rods." Lana said giving Tia the rod, along with 10 Dive Balls. "If you want to catch any of the pokemon you fish up for your team, I recommend Dive Balls. By the way...Did you know I once reeled in a red Gyrados?"

 **Did you really?** Tia asked remembering the red Gyrados from her Johto journey as Ash.

"Well, what do you think?" Lana giggled. "You did a fine job today, shall I see you back to the pokemon center on Route 5?"

 **Yes.** Tia agreed.

"Good. Let's be going, then. And you can always do a spot of fishing later." Lana said guiding Tia back to the Route 5 pokemon center. "Next is Kiawe's trial. It will take place at Wela Volcano Park. Oh. And that reminds me...Did you see any Sudowoodo by Paniola Ranch? They were causing some trouble for people, so I gave them a little dose of Z-power using my Waterium Z. Just a little lesson for them. I wonder how they will react when they see that you have Waterium Z too? Heh."

With that Lana left while Tia healed her pokemon in the pokemon center.

Afterwards Tia was feeding her pokemon in a private room in the pokemon center, while frowning at the fishing rod.

 _What's wrong?_ Mew asked.

Tia looked at Mew before sighing. **There were three Totem Stickers that we passed in water near others that meant I couldn't transform and get them , that this could have gotten. One is in front of this pokemon center, and one is in Paniola Ranch, at the place we met Mallow, both of which are on our way, but the last is in Ilima's pool in Hau'oli City on Melemele Island, which is out of our way.**

 _Is that all?_ Mew asked before grabbing the fishing pole, and teleporting away, leaving Tia blinking in shock.

 _I'm back._ Mew said, teleporting back a few minutes later, with all three Totem Stickers, and handing them to Tia for a total of 28 Totem Stickers.

 **Thanks.** Tia said., before returning everyone and heading down the path past Paniola Ranch to the part blocked by Sudowoodo.

 _She has the Waterium Z!_ One of them said catching sight of it.

 _Run for it!_ They yelled together before running away as Phyco and Soliera walked up to Tia from behind her, and went to where the Sudowoodo were.

"Oho! These Sudowoodo were fascinating pokemon as well, worthy of being a research topic all on their own!" Phyco said. "The way they mimic plants in order to avoid water...How very interesting."

"Just as our research suggested, captain Phyco." Soliera said.

"Indeed...We must gather data about pokemon if we want to win pokemon battles after all." Phyco said. "That being said, there is no need for us to use these odd Alolan pokemon. Soliera, if you would be so kind..."

"Trainer, could I ask you to face me in a pokemon battle?" Soliera asked Tia.

 **Yes.** Tia agreed.

"Then...I will face you with my Poipole." Soliera said sending Poipole out, while Tia sent out Vulpix before gtting a look at the pokemon before decing what move to use.

Soliera started out by giving Poipole a X Special Defense to raise it's special defense.

 **Extrasensory.** Tia said the attack dealing a lot of damage.

 **Extrasensory.** Tia called a second time, the attack knocking Poipole out.

"It is not Poipole that failed during battle. It is I, as a trainer who have failed." Soliera said. "Thank you very much...I was able to understand Poipole better, but it seems my pokemon battle skills leave much to be desired..."

"That Z-Power Ring of yours..." Phyco said. "It's light feels somehow nostalgic."

"Do you think it is the same light our ancestors gazed upon?" Soliera asked. "The light said to have come from the Blinding One?"

"Who can tell?" Phyco replied. "Yet it is our duty as the Ultra Recon Squad to find that out."

With that Phyco and Soliera left torwards Brooklet Hill, while Tia continued down the path and onto Route 6.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I had Mew get the Totem Stickers in the water that they had already passed, so I wouldn't have to write Tia backtracking just for those Totem Stickers.**

 **By the way. I have a fic specifically for my challenges. It is placed in the Harry Potter section because that is where the first two challenges are for, but the third is a Digimon/Ranma 1/2 crossover challenge, and the fourth is a DragonballZ challenge. Since noone has answered them yet, I plan to move them to a different section , but I'm not sure what category to place them in for the biggest chance of one of them being accepted. Any help?**


	19. Chapter 19

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **The current poll results are:**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 5**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, and Legendary: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Abandoned Island: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary: 1**

 **Abandoned Island: Current Pokemon Team, plus Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Everything else: 0**

 **This poll will end at the end of Akala Island**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **when in flashback pokespeech will not be italicized.**

 **Chapter 19**

Tia made her way down Route 6 defeating Dancing Family Jen and Furiko's Jigglypuff and Igglybuff with Vulpix's Moonblast and Decidueye's Razor Leaf, as well as Pokemon Breeder Williams Bounsweet and Mareep with one of Vulpix's Freeze-Dry's each, before finding TM88 Sleep Talk.

Tia then saw a Mudsdale, next to their trainer blocking a path to the side, talking to someone she couldn't see, so she avoided them and continued down the main path, defeating Beauty Brittney's Cubone with Vulpix's Aurora Beam, and Dancer Maiko's Oricorio with Vulpix's Freeze-Dry.

Tia then continued on to the main road of Alola before deciding to check the buildings she couldn't get to before.

Doing this Tia found several more Totem Stickers before meeting a strange guy in a karate gi in an office that seemed off somehow, like he was much more then just a human, but not a pokemon either. It was quite strange, and something told her only legendaries could sense it.*

"Hello." He said. "Oh! I know what that face means! That's a face that says you filled in a Pokedex! Let's see what you've done...Whoa! You've registered all the pokemon in Melemel Island, and Akala Island, and no way, you've completed the entire main Alola Pokedex! It's amazing! Amaza-laz-atling! You're to much! Cannot compute! This is a really truly astounding feat! Congratulations on completing the pokedex! All right, then! I'm going to give your Trainer Passport the super special stamps I've been holding back this whole time! Here we are."

With that the guy gave Tia's passport the Melemele Pokedex Completion, Akala Pokedex Completion, and Alola Pokedex Completion Stamps.

"Phew! There!" The man said. "I may have stamped that last one a bit harder than necessary, but I couldn't seem to help it! I feel honored that I get to help a great trainer like you celebrate your achievement! I really want to reward you somehow for your mastery in Pokedexing! Let's see what I could dig out of my pocket...And...Tada! It's a shiny charm! Just having one of these makes it more likely that you will encounter shiny pokemon! And that's not all! Here's a little something special that would go well on a veteran trainer like you, who learned Alola inside and out to fill your pokedex!"

With that the man gave Tia a Shiny Charm, a Pokemon Center Nurse Cap, a Pokemon Center Nurse Top, and a Pokemon Center Nurse Skirt.

Tia then left wierded out.

 _That was strange._ Tia muttered aloud.

That's what happenzzz when you have a complete Pokedex in Alola. Rotom said. No one knows where he came from, he just showed up one day, and started giving out stamps for completing the Pokedex's. Which due to the data copied from your other Pokedex's data, technically you do. And if you want to complete your Trainer Passport you will have to return once the other islands pokedex's become available.

 _Thanks._ Tia sighed, before heading back to see if that girl and her Mudsdale were still blocking the path, having already searched everywhere she had access to on the route so far.

When she approached, Tia saw that the Mudsdale and its Trainer, as well as a Drifloon were still there, but the ones they were talking to was Team Skull.

"You there trainer." the trainer said after her Mudsdale noticed her. "Can you come to my aid? Over here."

"Yo, yo, yo!" Grunt A said. "Don't go turning your backside on us!"

"And you!" Grunt B added. "You're that numskull trainer from Melemele, yo!"

"These scoundrels are pokemon theives." The girl said. "And you're on familiar terms with them?"

 **Well, yeah I know them...** Tia began, before being interupted before she could finish.

"Yeah, that's right you do!" Grunt A said.

"I am Hapu." The girl said. "Life in the big city sure is something else. Pokemon thieves roam about brazenly...Hmm. I leave that one to you."

"We're not thieves, yo!" Grunt A said. "It's a legitimate business!"

"We got straight messed up in Melemele..." Grunt B said. "got exiled to Akala...butwe ain't goin out like that!"

With that Grunt B fought Hapu while Grunt A sent out Drowzee to battle Tia, who sent out Decidueye.

 **Spirit Shackle.** Tia said calling out the move Decidueye learned upon evolving, making him shoot a ghostly arrow at Drowzee, pinning his shadow in place while knocking him out.

"Bone-dry!" Grunt A said.

"With all these losses, we're gonna anger the bosses!" Grunt B said. "These tears taste like salt, yo! It's all your fault, yo!"

"Mudsdale, shall we stomp these scoundrels?" Hapu asked, shocking the grunts while causing Tia to look at Hapu out the corner of her eye. "It'll be a mess to clean up afterwards, but I'm willing if you are."

"Time for us to break out, yo!" Grunt B exclaimed. "Gotta tell y'all peace out, yo!"

"I'm not gonna keep telling you this...except when I meep telling you this!" Grunt A said. "You better listen to what my homie says and drill it into that thick skull of yours! Seriously! You better not forget, numskull."

With that the grunts left, while the Drifloon Hapu was protecting went home.

"Glad to see that Drifloon will get home on her own." Hapu said. "I've got you to thank for that. Give me your name, Trainer."

 **Tia.** Tia responded.

Tia, eh?" Hapu said. "That's a fine name. I like the way you handled yourself in battle. Mudsdale and I are always wandering all about Alola, so perhaps we'll meet again someday. I am indebted to you for your aid, afterall."

Mudsdale then left out a neigh with no real meaning, knowing that Hapu would not understand.

"Ah yes." Hapu said. "You might want to try your hand at a Battle Royal or two, Tia!"

With that they left, while Tia entered Royal Avenue, collecting the Totem Sticker from the back of the bench in the garden in front of the Pokemon Center, before entering the Pokemon Center herself.

 ***This guy is called the game director, meaning it is basically a cannon self insert, so I used this to show that. Though it will not effect the story at all.**

 **Since no one answered last chapter I shall repeat this: I have a fic specifically for my challenges. It is placed in the Harry Potter section because that is where the first two challenges are for, but the third is a Digimon/Ranma 1/2 crossover challenge, and the fourth is a DragonballZ challenge. Since noone has answered them yet, I plan to move the entire fic of challenges to a different section, but I'm not sure what category to place them in for the biggest chance of one of them being accepted. Any help?**


	20. Chapter 20

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **The current poll results are:**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 5**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, and Legendary: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Legendary: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: Current Pokemon Team, plus Totem-like: 1**

 **Abandoned Island: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary: 1**

 **Abandoned Island: Current Pokemon Team, plus Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Everything else: 0**

 **This poll will end at the end of Akala Island**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **when in flashback pokespeech will not be italicized.**

 **This is another short chapter.**

 **Chapter 20**

Tia walked out of the Pokemon Center after buying TM07 Hail, TM11 Sunny Day, TM18 Rain Dance, and TM37 Sandstorm, before going to the nearby Thrifty Megamart where she recieved TM44 Rest after donating 1,000 poke to a man in a Hypno suit. She then got Totem Sticker 35 from the pillar behind the store.

Tia then entered the Battle Royal Dome, and after exploring, and getting two more Totem Stickers, she approached the counter.

"Glad you could make it!" A voice called as a man in a mask said walking down the nearby stairs. "I'm here today, yeah, to spread the word, oh yeah, about Battle Royal! They call me...the Masked Royal! Woo!"

 **Professor?** Tia asked, sensing that the mental signatures were the same.

"The Masked Royal!" Royal said, obviously wanting to keep it secret. "I'm here to teach you, oh yeah, about the battle format passed down in Alola for generations...the Pokemon Battle Royal, woo! 'But, Royal, what's the Battle Royal?' you might ask. Four Trainers! Four Trainers, yeah, each picking three pokemon, yeah, for one big pokemon battle, oh yeah! When one Trainers team can't battle anymore, yeah, the Battle Royal ends! Whichever Trainer has taken out the most pokemon, yeah, and has the most pokemon left will emerge the winner, woo! First, just give it a shot! Pick your pokemon and let's do this!"

"Dude!" Hau said, noticing them. "It's the Masked Royal! I wanna battle! I wanna battle!"

"You there!" Royal called to Gladion from his spot on the side. "Come join in the fun! I'll be in the mix too, yeah! And now we have our foursome. Woo!"

"What?!" Hau said. "Gladion, too?!"

"Discovery!" Royal said as everyone entered the Battle arena. "New experiences! Adventure! It's all yours if you want it! It's time for a Pokemon Battle Royal! Ready...Fight!"

With that they started a lesse version of the Battle Royal with one pokemon each: Tia used Decidueye, Hau used Brionne, Royal used Rockruff, and Gladion used Type: Null.

 **Razor Leaf.** Tia called, knocking out Rockruff, dealing lots of damage to Brionne, and neutral damage to Type: Null.

"Pursuit." Gladion ordered, causing Type: Null to attack Decidueye with the super effective attack.

"Disarming Voice." Hau called attacking both Decidueye and Type: Null.

Due to Decidueye having knocked out Rockruff the battle was over with Tia winning.

"So what do you think?" Royal asked after they entered the foyer of the Battle Dome. "It's easy to have a fun time with a Battle Royal. Woo! You even have a shot at beating several tough opponents this way, yeah?"

"You were on fire during that battle." A voice said as a man that looked like he belonged to an ancient tribe walked up. "I hope you bring that fire with you and burn up my trial. The name's Kiawe, the Fire captain. You can get to Wela Volcano Park from Route 7. I'll be waiting at the top. If you plan to see your island challenges through to the end, climb to the top with your strongest team!"

"So! Tia, Hau." Royal said after Kiawe left. "How are your trials going? I hope you and your pokemon are working hard and having a blast, woo!"

"But, Mr. Masked Royal..." Hau said. "How'd you know that we're doing our trials right now? Oh! I get it! Because of our amulets, huh? Well, I'm having a blast! But why are you here? Why would you even wanna do a Battle Royal? You still trying to get stronger or something? Or do you just want to make some friends? Heh heh!"

"I'm not here to play." Gladion answered as he left. "I'm here because you can't protect anything when you're weak."

"Wow." Hau said. "You're just a ray of sunshine, eh? I think you'd have a lot more fun if you just let yourself have a good time with everyone else. Ylou can do a lot more together, too! Well, I don't know what his deal is, but I think that battle was just plain fun! That's why I'm gonna keep doing Battle Royals. And my pokemon seem to like them, too!"

With that everyone went their seperate ways. With Tia leaving the dome, and after defeating Actor Meredith again, left for Route 7.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Since no one answered the last two chapters I shall repeat this: I have a fic specifically for my challenges. It is placed in the Harry Potter section because that is where the first two challenges are for, but the third is a Digimon/Ranma 1/2 crossover challenge, and the fourth is a DragonballZ challenge. Since noone has answered them yet, I plan to move the entire fic of challenges to a different section, but I'm not sure what category to place them in for the biggest chance of one of them being accepted. Any help?**


	21. Chapter 21

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **The current poll results are:**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 5**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, and Legendary: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Legendary: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: Current Pokemon Team, plus Totem-like: 1**

 **Abandoned Island: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary: 1**

 **Abandoned Island: Current Pokemon Team, plus Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Everything else: 0**

 **This poll will end at the end of Akala Island**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **when in flashback pokespeech will not be italicized.**

 **I will not be mentioning the guy that talks about Pokepelago**

 **Chapter 21**

Tia made her way down Route 7 before stopping at the Route 7 Beach, and exploring the waters there, defeating Swimmer Diane's Alomomola by using Pikachu's Z-power for the first time. The attack unleashing a massive beam of electrical energy. Tia also defeated Swimmer Casey's Surskit with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, and Swimmer Vanessa's Shellder with Pikachu's Thunder, before finding TM32 Double Team, before entering Wela Volcano Park.

After collecting Totem Sticker 38 from behind the entrance sign with help from Tauros Tia continued on her way, defeating Sightseer Mariah's Kanto Meowth with Pikachu's Iron Tail. Afterwards Tia made it to the top of the mountain, and entered the area of the Fire Trial, where upon reaching the platform at the top she met up with Kiawe.

"I am Kiawe." He said. "My Marowak and I are students of the ancient dances that have been passed down in Alola for generations. The Trial of Kiawe...You will find it is a bit different to the trials you have faced to this point, but of course you will attempt it, right?"

 **Of course.** Tia said.

"My trial will test your powers of observation!" Kiawe said. "There will be a dance...and then another. Your test will be to find the difference between the two. Begin!"

With that three Alolan Marowaks started a dance, before freezing.

"Watch carefully and memorize this dance." Kiawe said, as the Marowak repeated their actions with the middle Alolan Marowak, freezing in a different position.

"What was different from the previous dance?" Kiawe asked.

 **The middle Marowak.** Tia answered.

"B-but how?!" Kiawe asked. "That was truly spectacular! And to add to the spectacle...come, Marowak!"

With that the middle Alolan Marowak forced Tia into a battle.

 **Thunderbolt.** Tia called, causing major damage to Marowak, who retaliated with Tail Whip, lowering Pikachu's defense.

 **Thunderbolt.** Tia called again, this time Pikachu's attack knocking Marowak out.

"Marowak was so pleased by your rightnanswer that it simply had to battle you!" Kiawe said. "Onwards to the second dance!"

With that the Alolan Marowak started dancing again, this time with a Hiker joining them when they froze.

"Watch carefully and memorize this dance." Kiawe said as they started dancing again with the Hiker having a different smile.

"What was different from the previous dance?" Kiawe asked.

 **The way they're smiling.** Tia replied.

"B-but how?!" Kiawe asked. "That was truly spectacular! And to add to the spectacle...come, my fine Hiker!"

"Alola!" Hiker David said sending out Magmar, as Tia sent out Pikachu.

 **Thunder.** Tia called, the powerful electric attack knocking out Magmar.

"You're a fool if you dance..." Hiker David said, "and a fool if you just look on!"

"My Hiker friend was so pleased by your right answer that he simply had to battle you!" Kiawe said. "Onward...to the final dance!"

With that the Marowak, and Hiker David danced before freezing.

"Watch carefully and memorize this dance." Kiawe said, as they danced again, this time with an Alolan Marowak bigger then the other ones joining in when the others froze.

"What was different then the previous dance?" Kiawe asked.

 **The big pokemon.** Tia answered.

"B-but how?!" Kiawe asked. "That was truly spectacular! And to add to the spectacle...come, Totem Pokemon!"

With that the Totem Marowak prepared for battle by boosting its speed.

 **Let's show it our Z-power, Pikachu.** Tia telepathed to Pikachu only as they prepared their Z-move.

 **10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt!** Tia called, as Pikachu released the powerful Z-move at Totem Marowak, who unfortunately managed to dodge most of it with Detect, though it still got hit by a critical weakened version, before S.O.S. Calling a Salazzle for help.

 **Thunderbolt.** Tia called, damaging Totem Marowak before Salazzle used Poison Gas to poison Pikachu, before Totem Marowak used Flame Wheel, only to be paralyzed by Pikachu's Static ability.

 **Thunderbolt.** Tia called again, this time the attack knocking out Totem Marowak, and leaving only Salazzle to deal with, who unfortunately knocked Pikachu out with Flame Burst.

Tia returned Pikachu, and knowing from her lessons with Celebi, and her now much better memory as a psychic/dragon type legendary that Salazzle was a poison type, decided to take advantage of that by sending out Vulpix.

 **Extrasensory.** Tia called, the super effective attack knocking out Salazzle.

"Whoa!" Kiawe said. "S-spectacular! With your keen observations, you were able to see even fine differences in our dances! And you defeated the Totem Pokemon with such ease! The Totem Pokemon protected this Firium Z. Now it is yours."

Kiawe then gave Tia the Firium Z Crystal, which like the others had a powerful energy inside it.

"This is how youuse the Fire type Z-power!" Kiawe said, showing the moves to Tia before turning to the Alolan Marowak. "Thank you, my dear Marowak!"

After they left Kiawe turned back to Tia, and gave her 10 Quick Balls.

"For when you meet a Pokemon that you would like to make your own, take these! What's more! You may now use the Ride Pokemon Charizard." Kiawe said registering Charizard to the Ride Pager, and causing Tia to mentally face palm, having forgotten that she could use her true form to fly as well, though Charizard would be useful when she needs to be discreet. "Charizard will lend you his strength, and you will be able to soar anywhere you have been in an instant. The Firium Z...You should show it to the trial guide outside the captains barricade at the bottom of the mountain. It is time for us to return to our dance. The feelings of the Alolan people and our pokemon, and the true nature of Z-power...The answers lie in our dance! And so we must dance on!"

With that Tia healed her pokemon before making her way down the mountain, defeating Ace Trainer Jim's Noibat and Kadabra with one of Decidueye's Spirit Shackle's each, and Hiker Calhoun's Roggenrola with two of Decidueye's Razor Leafs due to Roggenrola's Sturdy ability, though Decidueye was hit by a Rock Blast. Tia also collected TM39 Rock Tomb, before getting to the bottom of the mountain, and after showing the Trial Guide the Firium Z-crystal, entered Route 8.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I recieved an answer for one challenge alone, bt not all of them together so I will ask one more time: I have a fic specifically for my challenges. It is placed in the Harry Potter section because that is where the first two challenges are for, but the third is a Digimon/Ranma 1/2 crossover challenge, and the fourth is a DragonballZ challenge. Since noone has answered them yet, I plan to move the entire fic of challenges to a different section, but I'm not sure what category to place them in for the biggest chance of one of them being accepted. Any help?**


	22. Chapter 22

**LatiAsh: Ultra Moon**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In this sequel to LatiAsh, Ash, now in a female human form, makes her way through the Alola region.**

 **The current poll results are:**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 6**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Totem-like, and Legendary: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: all National Dex Pokemon, including Legendary: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary, and Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Ultra Wormhole: Current Pokemon Team, plus Totem-like: 1**

 **Abandoned Island: Current Pokemon Team, plus Legendary: 1**

 **Abandoned Island: Current Pokemon Team, plus Ultra Beasts: 1**

 **Everything else: 0**

 **This poll will end at the end of Akala Island**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine/Rotom Dex**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **when in flashback pokespeech will not be italicized.**

 **This will be another short chapter.**

 **Chapter 22**

When Tia came close to the end of the tunnel that connects Route 7 and Route 8, known as Dividing Peak Tunnel, She saw Phyco and Soliera.

"What is this? The numbers keep climbing in my aura readings." Soliera said, before noticing Tia behind her. "Ah, Tia...I bid you Alola."

"Hmm...This fine tunnel..." Phyco said. "It is most fascinating to learn that there are a variety of construction methods made possible by the pokemon that lend their aid to humans. Trial-goers clear many trials. It is only natural, perhaps, that such a trainer would exude aura after coming in contact with so many Totem Pokemon and their aura. Oh, and you, young lady...You seem to have even more Z-crystals than when last we met. Do you hope to master the Z-moves?"

 **Not really.** Tia said, being more interested in the journey itself. She is still interested in the moves, but is focused on other parts of the journey, for when she returns to her time.

"That wondrous light that appears when a Z-move is used..." Phyco said. "...We once had such light in our world as well. And it was precious to us, even if we did not use it to battle with pokemon..."

"Captain Phyco." Soliera said. "It is nearly time."

"While our technology is advanced, it must be modified to work to its fullest with pokemon." Phyco said. "We must go now to meet with a scientist who is versed in the ways of pokemon, or we will have no hope of achieving such a thing."

With that Phyco and Soliera left, followed by Tia a little later, onto Route 8 proper.

Walking up, she saw Phyco and Soliera finishing up talking to a guy that looked like a scientist, and leaving as the scientist turned around and spotted Tia.

"You there!" The scientist said. "Oh, excuse me! I am a scientist. My name is Colress. The theme of my research is: 'Bringing out the potential of Pokemon.' What brings out the power of pokemon is...I believe that is-the bond they share with their Trainers! And thus my attention is drawn to Trainers like yourself...Trainers bound to their pokemon through the power of the Z-Power Ring! Now that I think of it, I never asked your name."

 **My name is Tia.** Tia told him.

"Tia, is it?" Colress said. "I'll remember your name. To commemorate our encounter, let me give you a TM."

With that Colress gave Tia TM43 Flame Charge.

"If you're able to utilize Flame Charge fully, you'll be able to have a great battle with the Totem in the next trial." Colress said. "The trial in Lush Jungle. Z-power...Is it the true potential that I seek? Does it surpass the Mega Ring? Alola is fascinating! I believe that I will stay in Alola for some time! Well then Tia, I hope you will excuse me. I've had quite the curious request made to me by a couple of most oddly dressed strangers."

With that Colress left, while Tia continued on, after collecting Totem Sticker 39 from the trailer to the side of the road, before defeating Back Packer Kiana's Eevee with Vulpix's Moonblast, after he used Quick Attack, then defeated Rising Star Mikey's Phantump, and Trumbeak, with one of Vulpix's Aurora Beams each, and Rising Star Nicki's Stufful with Vulpix's Moonblast, followed by Scientist Tyrone's Amaura with two of Vulpix's Moonblasts while it got in one Rock Throw, and his Omanyte with Vulpix's Freeze-Dry, before getting Totem Sticker 40 in the Fossil Rstoration Area to the side of Route 8.

Afterwards Tia approached the area between the Route 8 motel, and the Route 8 Pokemon Center, where she defeated Preschooler Kaleb's Kangaskhan that he borrowed from his older brother with two of Vulpix's Freeze-Drys, while Kangaskhan's Fling failed. Afterwards Tia defeated Golfer Alan's Hoothoot with Vulpix's Aurora Beam, and Golfer Maile's Natu also with Vulpix's Aurora Beam. Tia then defeated Karate Family Samuel and Guy's Machop, and Machop with a Roto boosted Razor Leaf from Decidueye. Tia then went back and defeated Ace Trainer Eilee's Fletchinder with Vulpix's Freeze-Dry, and her Fearow with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, though Fearow did get in an Aerial Ace. That battle rewarded Tia with TM58 Sky Drop.

Afterwards Tia continued to the end of the route, where she entered Lush Jungle for the next trial.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	23. Author's Note

I know everyone gets bad reviews eventually, but lately I have been getting more and more. Most of them are from guests, and I have it set up so that I can moderate guest reviews, so usually I can just get rid of them, but I still read them, and enough is enough. The last one for my story LatiAsh: Ultra Moon, which you can also see on its review page is:

 _This story is just retelling the game with a female pokemon Ash in it. Every part of the story has been done by someone else with this idea at least once. You haven't done anything original at all. If you are going to write a story make sure it is truly original, and don't rip off pieces of other works._

 _You can't even keep the length of your chapters the same either. Your chapter length varies wildly, and if you want readers to stay readers then you should keep the chapters the same length for consistency._

 _These add up to mean you suck as an author._

This one hurts more due to the part about ripping off pieces of other works. All of my stories come from seeing something, or multiple somethings, and thinking about a what if scenario. That's what fanfiction is. If you want something truly original publish your own story.

Since I have had enough of reviews like this, I am going to stick to reading alone, and will be putting all my stories, except for LatiAsh, which is the only story I have actually completed (the second closest to being finished is Alolan Vulpix Ash, which I still need to figure out an ending for to match up with the poll for that story), and my Challenges fic, which is not an actual story, but as the title says are challenges, up for adoption. Though on the Reading the Lucky Fox Paradox, and Twilight Dragon Rider you will also need permission of the author of the stories that they are reading for the first one, and branch off of for the second. I will still be on the site as a reader, but will be writing no more. I do not care how many people adopt a single story either, although I would appreciate being told when a story is adopted, so I read the adopted versions. Thank you.


End file.
